Invictus: formerly 'What If'
by Iolar
Summary: Rita failed to spell Tommy but drew everyone's attention to him. Now Zedd has arrived and is dangerously obsessed with him and a wizard is claiming Tommy belongs to their world but Tommy isn't so willing to follow anyone. WARNING: violence, abuse of minor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Power Rangers or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit from these words.

This idea refused to leave me so I put it down. Parts of it are similar but different from 'Dark Paths'. Let me know what you think.

Please do ignore if any descriptions of school are off, I never attended such a school. Also the USA is a bit new to me so some of the stuff compares to what I have known and I've based off that information. It is likely off a bit.

Thanks. Iolar

**INVICTUS**

Chapter 1

The young man in a dark green and white gi quietly entered the crowded Youth Center and made his way to the booth where the judges sat. The first man looked the boy up and down, then said to the man beside him, "Here's an arrogant one."

The young man heard the words but didn't react. Instead, he simply signed his name on the sheet, taking several minutes to list his rank and styles, took the rules the third man offered him, and faded off into the crowd.

"Thomas Oliver," the second man read the name. "You might be in for a surprise, Pete. I've heard of this kid."

Pete looked over the sheet, reading the rest of Thomas Oliver's information. "Fifth black in Karate, third black in Kung fu, second in Jujutsu, specializing in Mantis at brown, and others? Chris, he didn't even list all his forms."

"The others are below brown level and listed in Martial Arts World this last month, anyway."

"Martial Arts World lists the kid's credentials?" the third man joined in. "What's his ranking?"

"It's said he could be the next Bruce Lee," Chris stated. "But as far as national ranking, he hasn't really done a lot of tournaments yet. It'll be interesting to see how he does against Jason Scot."

"Won't it though," Pete said, his tone contemplative.

888

Near the end of the day, a young man dressed in a solid red gi was doing a light warm up as he prepared for his turn in the tournament. After years of practice, not to mention the life and death pressure of leading the Rangers these last few months, Jason Scot was more than confident he would win this competition. So confident, in fact, that he wasn't even paying attention to the other competitors.

"He's cute."

Jason rolled his eyes at that. Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, thought most guys were cute. Nothing ever came of it though, she preferred to spend her time with the other Rangers, which made it easy to ignore such comments.

"I know. I've been watching him since he came in. I wouldn't mind getting close to him." The two girls giggled.

This did get Jason's attention. Trini Kwan was not one to be oggling the guys. Jason thought it odd that the usually dignified Yellow Ranger would even think such a thing, let alone say it. But, he still didn't look up from his training.

Zachary Taylor walked up, his eyes scanning the crowd even as his manner seemed open and relaxed. And his eyes settled on one surprise. "Man," he breathed. "That guy might give Jas some real competition."

This did get Jason to stop. He walked over to where his friends and teammates stood watching someone. As he approached, Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger and genius of the team, joined them.

"So, what has everyone so distracted?" Jason asked, his tone casual.

"Him," Kim, Trini, and Zack answered as one and pointed to where a guy their age, dressed in dark green and white, was just finishing up a kata with the ritual bow.

Jason watched as the guy knelt beside his green duffle bag and removed a water bottle. "What's the big deal? The kid looks cocky. I mean, I don't know him and he's wearing green and white."

"You're wearing red," Kim commented. Each of the Rangers were wearing their colors, though only Jason was competing in this competition.

"I've earned it."

At that moment, Gary Pointsman from the judges panel called, "Final match - last year's champion, Jason Lee Scot against Thomas Oliver."

As Jason stepped forward, he tried to place where he'd heard the name Thomas Oliver before. Seeing the guy in green and white that his friends had been making such a big deal over, he decided one of them must have called him by name. It did surprise him a bit that someone so obviously cocky made it this far.

On his way forward, Jason took the time to nod to a few friends, and offer his parents and his teammates' parents a smile.

888

Thomas Oliver walked to the ring without a sideways glance. He knew, without looking, that there was no one present to support him. No one ever was, no one ever would be. It didn't matter, he was used to it. Stepping into the ring, he bowed first to the judges, then to his current opponent. Last year's champion, a very sure of himself small town boy. Thomas hoped the boy was as good as he obviously thought he was and would actually give Thomas some competition. He'd always hated the boring little contests the Olivers insisted on him entering, the price money going to them to 'pay for his upkeep'.

Just before the match began, two boys and two girls made their way to the edge of the ring. The girl in pink caught Thomas's eye and waved. Thomas hesitated for a second, unsure what to think, but then simply smiled and turned to meet his opponent as the match began.

888

"He smiled at me! He smiled at me!" Kim said, all but hopping in excitement.

"We saw," Zack commented, his eyes laughing. "So have you noticed yet that he's better than Jason?"

"What!" Kim turned back to the ring, and saw Zack's words were true. Thomas Oliver was definitely the better fighter, the faster fighter, but Jason had the advantage in strength and weight.

"They're tied," Trini stated before Kim could ask. As she spoke, Thomas Oliver received another point. "Okay, change that. Thomas is ahead."

"Wow!" Zack exclaimed, excited. The four friends began cheering the competition in earnest.

888

Jason came over to the side of the ring where his teammates were and grabbed a drink of water while the judges conferred on where to go from here.

"So, bored this time?" he asked knowingly. The team always came to support him, but he knew they didn't tend to pay any real attention to the matches, as he always won even before they became Power Rangers.

Trini was looking passed him, though. "No one's here with him."

Jason turned and looked. It seemed she was right, his definitely not so cocky opponent was simply sitting at the side of the ring, patently waiting the judges' decision, and not one person neared him.

Turning back to his friends, Jason shrugged. "He's new in town. So, you think the judges will call the match or continue?"

"I don't know. Even if he'd just moved and hadn't made any friends yet, wouldn't you think his parents should be over there right now?" While it hadn't actually been stated, they knew Thomas must now live in Angel Grove, for this competition is open only to residents.

Gary Pointsman stood and called the two competitors over. "It is the decision of this panel to call the match, and the tournament, as a draw. Congratulations, boys, you tied. We can get another trophy and the monetary prize will be split evenly."

"Give my part to the children's home," Jason stated.

Gary nodded, not at all surprised.

Thomas asked in a quiet tone, "Would my parents have to sign for me to do that?"

"No, we give the prize to you, not your parents," Gary assured him.

Thomas smirked, something just a bit darkly dangerous shining in his eyes. "In that case, they can have my part, too. And, don't worry about the trophy, either."

"Just leave the trophy here, you can put both our names on it," Jason suggested.

Gary looked to Thomas, who simply shrugged, then said, "I'll see it done, boys. Now, if you'll step up into the ring, we can announce to these people our champions."

888

As soon as Gary announced the tie, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack rushed into the ring and surrounded Jason and Thomas in excited congratulations.

Thomas, assuming they were there for Jason alone, started to make his way out of the ring.

"So, Thomas," Jason said, turning to him before he could leave. "You want to join us in the park for the celebration picnic?"

Thomas smiled brilliantly, but it quickly faded. "Thanks, but ... I don't think I can. I should be getting home before I'm too late." He turned to leave, then turned back to them. "I enjoyed the match, though."

"Me, too. Maybe we can spar again sometime, Thomas."

He hesitated. "Tommy."

"Tommy. Oh, I'm Jason, this is Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim."

After the chorus of hi's, Tommy asked, "You study together?"

"Uh, sorta. Why?"

"You all move like fighters, and way in sync with each other." He shrugged. "I should go." He took three steps before turning to them again. "Maybe I'll see you around."

888

Tommy quietly slipped in the house and made his way towards his room, praying he'd make it unnoticed. As usual, his luck fell short.

"Thomas."

Tommy froze in place and closed his eyes against the fear he refused to allow to show in his voice. He'd known when he did it that he was all but begging for trouble. "Sir."

"Before me, now, boy."

Tommy let his bag fall to the ground and moved into the living room to stand before his father.

"The price money. - You did win, didn't you?" he demanded when Tommy didn't immediately hand over the money.

"Not exactly," Tommy said, smiling at the memory and showing none of the fear he felt. "We tied, they split the prize. I found a worthy opponent."

"You worthless piece of shit," the man growled while holding his hand out. "Hand it over."

Tommy heard his mother come out of the bedroom and stop several feet to his side. He took a deep breath. "I gave it away."

His father shot out of his seat. "You what?"

"Gave the money away," Tommy stated, forcing himself to meet his father's angry gaze. "To the children's home."

Mr. Oliver punched Tommy hard on the face; Tommy forced himself to not try to block the punch, knowing it would only make it worse. Sure, he could take him in anything even near a fair fight, but he had to live here and eventually he'd have to sleep. Or eat or drink. The force of the blow caused him to stumble back, but he remained standing. "The shed, now, boy," his father growled.

Without a word, Tommy turned and walked outside, heading around to the shed.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks passed, before the Rangers saw Tommy Oliver again. When they did, they rushed over to greet him with much enthusiasm.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you in school or around town or anywhere!" Kim quickly asked of him.

Tommy shrugged painfully and stepped back from the Rangers. "Just moved into town, it takes awhile to get everything settled. I should be starting school tomorrow, though." With this, he returned to his contemplation of Angel Grove lake. He was still sore from his latest punishment. It was getting harder and harder to just live the life he'd been dealt.

"We were on the way to the Youth Center for some fruit smoothies," Jason told him. "You want to join us?"

Tommy thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I really shouldn't."

"Why not? Got somewhere to be?"

He turned to face the other teens. "What do you want from me?"

Jason frowned. "We thought we could be friends. What's wrong with you, man?" He felt a connection to this man, he wanted him as a friend _**now**_. So why couldn't Tommy just feel the damned connection too and go with it?

_Everyone wants something, _he thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "I can't go. Besides, I don't need any friends." _It's too painful._

"Fine." Jason turned away from the lake and began to walk off.

Tommy sighed and stood. For some reason he couldn't understand, he just couldn't let it go like that. "Look, it's better this way, really. I won't be here long anyway. We never are."

The Rangers smiled and turned to face him again. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends now," Zack offered.

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Trini asked, her eyes begging him to accept.

"Okay," he said before he realized what he was doing. He never could turn down a beautiful lady. Before he got three steps, a flash of power signaled the arrival of a horde of putties.

The Rangers immediately began fighting them. It didn't take Tommy long to join them, especially as they seemed to be after him. It didn't take him long to realize a few things, too. "These things are hard!" he told Jason, as he punched one and caused his whole arm to ache. "I guess you Power Rangers are used to fighting them, though."

"What?! We never!"

"Color coded, you're good enough to tie me, the five of you work together as though baptized in fire, and," Tommy paused as he ducked between a couple putties to avoid the four closing in on him. "And, you're unsurprised by things appearing out of nowhere and attacking."

"I'd say he's got it," Trini commented. "And it's thick here."

"Alright already. It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Morphed, the Rangers were quickly taking out the putties. As they fought, though, Goldar and Scorpina teleported down. Goldar grabbed Tommy in a bear hug from behind, then found himself flying across the battlefield as Tommy threw him off. Scorpina came at him with more caution, and soon they were locked in hand to hand combat. Goldar rushed over, sword drawn, and struck at Tommy. Tommy dodged the razor sharp blade, but in doing so, he left himself open to Scorpina's less lethal attack. She managed to grab him in the second he was off balance, pulling his shredded back against her armored chest. Tommy gasped in pain as he forced himself to throw her. If he'd been uninjured, he might have managed to throw her into Goldar, taking both threats down, but as it was, he barely managed to free himself of her and she was quickly back on her feet. Tommy stumbled slightly as he came out of the move, and without thinking, he positioned himself where the Rangers wouldn't see the blood soaking the back of his shirt. This, unfortunately, left him vulnerable to Goldar's attack. When Goldar grabbed him, Tommy tried another throw, then tried to simply drop to the ground to free himself when that didn't work. This, too, failed against the much stronger warrior, and he teleported them away before Tommy could attempt a third escape.

***

Continued -- let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Note -- there's a similarity to a chapter of Dark Paths but I assure you it goes a different direction. After this, there will be little to no similarity beyond them both being Power Ranger stories.

**Chapter 3**

Tommy looked around as his vision cleared. The moment he saw Earth as a blue ball in the sky through the balcony window he knew he was in deep trouble. Feeling the grip on his arm spin him around, he soon found himself face to face with Rita Repulsa, moon witch and personal enemy of the Power Rangers. Somehow, from the Rangers' descriptions of her on the news stories he'd caught, he'd expected her to be uglier. As it was, her style of dress wasn't quite enough to hide the fair features underneath. Though, as he looked into her eyes, he decided the Rangers' description really was fitting.

"Oh, a new toy," Rita squealed.

"Mistress Rita," the monkey like goon holding his arm said in a grave tone. Goldar, Tommy believed he was called, though he didn't seem as ugly as the Rangers described, either. Thinking about it, Tommy decided the Rangers must be describing spirit. Goldar continued; "The boy fits our Lord's description. I request a ship to deliver him unto our Lord."

"Not until I'm convinced he's the one," she spat. She stalked down and circled him. "His color choice is ... contradictory. Tell me why you chose him."

"He guessed the Rangers' identities simply from how they reacted when we sent the putties after him," Goldar began. "He also put up a decent fight against us. He did not, and has not panicked."

Scorpina, the scorpion woman, stated, "He tied the Red Ranger in a martial arts competition. If it'd been fair, he would have won. Only Jason's connection to the Power gave him enough edge to tie the boy. Besides," she purred, "he's delicious."

Rita smiled vilely. "We shall see." She stopped in front of him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her. Leaning in, she kissed him roughly on the lips.

Tommy stepped back at this assault, drew a dagger from his belt, and stabbed it into Goldar's wrist where he held him. Goldar released his grip in pain and Tommy threw himself back from them, backed into a wall, and held the dagger at the ready before him.

Rita laughed and motioned for Goldar to stand down from his vengeful stance. "Foolish child, you cannot hope to stand against us. You are on the moon, child. Where do you think you could go to get away from me?"

Tommy looked at her, a slight smirk touching his lips, then flipped the dagger around and plunged it towards his own heart. _I won't miss anything, _he thought to himself.

At the last possible instant, Scorpina used her tail to knock the dagger from Tommy's grip and fling it across the room. Stalking over, she took control of the boy again and quickly checked him for weapons. After removing another dagger and several throwing blades, she brought him before Rita again.

"Convinced, Mistress?" Scorpina asked with a smug expression.

"Yes. He's exactly what our Lord is looking for. Lock him on my bed and prepare a ship for travel. You will see him there, Scorpina."

"Yes, Mistress."

***

Tommy walked in silence beside Scorpina as she pulled him through corridor after corridor. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye, he knew. Taking this and her earlier words into consideration, he came up with a plan that just might get him away. All he had to do was pretend the idea didn't disgust him, and he was well used to such acting. Hiding his true feelings, he let her see him check her out appreciatively, a small grin on his lips.

Scorpina stopped several doors short of Rita's quarters and pressed Tommy against the wall, looking into his eyes. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" she demanded.

"From the Rangers description of you on the news, I'd've thought you would be ugly," he stated, matter-of-fact. He shrugged lightly, the most movement Scorpina's hold on his arms would allow. "They must be blind."

Her grip loosened slightly and she purred, "You like what you see?"

"I'm not blind," he said in that voice that could drive women the universe over crazy. As Scorpina's grip loosened some more, he slipped one hand free and reached up and brushed back a strand of hair that escaped her armor's hold, letting his touch linger over her cheek for just the right amount of time. "Know what I want to do?"

"What?" she breathed in a husky, sex-filled voice. Her hand was cupping Tommy's cheek. He leaned in close and breathed the suggestion in her ear.

"I ..." She sighed. "Rita will be here soon."

"I know a place."

She stepped back. "I can't take you to Earth. We'll be together tomorrow in the ship."

"Tomorrow's along time away." Tommy smiled charmingly. "It's the middle of nowhere, far from anyone. Even if I did run, where would I go?" He sauntered over to her and leaned himself against her. In a whispered breath, he said, "Come on, love. What could it hurt?"

Scorpina wrapped her arms tight around him and breathed, "Think of the place, Tommy. One place and keep it in mind." When he nodded, she teleported them away.

***

As the alarms sounded through the Command Centre, the Rangers rushed to the viewing globe to see what trouble Rita sent to keep them from freeing their new friend. What they saw was completely unexpected. -- Scorpina in the canyons with Tommy? And they were ...

"Zordon?" Jason asked, his tone confused. "What's going on?"

***

As the glare from the teleport faded, Tommy quickly glanced around to confirm that they were indeed at the opening of the cave he'd been exploring since he'd arrived in Angel Grove. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best he could think of on such short notice.

Turning his attention back to the scorpion warrior woman holding him, he leaned into her hold and kissed her hard. She responded with a growl of delight and a step forward, pressing Tommy's back hard into the canyon wall. Tommy moaned from the pain on the wounds, heating Scorpina up even more. As she deepened the kiss, he moved with her until she was literally purring. Breaking loose from the kiss, he began to kiss and nibble his way down her jaw, her neck, her chest, until he'd slipped completely free of her hands and was kneeling before her. Looking up, he saw her head tilted back, her eyes closed in passion.

He took a large stone in his hands and quickly threw himself up to his feet, slamming the stone into her head with all his strength behind it. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

He didn't wait to see if she was still conscious, or even alive. He turned and ran as fast as he could into the cave, trusting his feet to lead him through the twists and turns of the pitch dark cave safely. He jumped where he remembered the cave floor fell off into a chasm so deep he hadn't even heard anything hit the ground. As he landed, he felt one foot slip back into the hole and he quickly latched onto the ground and pulled himself away from the abyss, stood and started running again.

When he reached the point where he remembered a small crack in the wall splitting into an even smaller cave, he came to a stop and felt along the wall until the found the opening.

He scrambled into the tight space as quickly as he could, only barely able to make the turn into the new crawl space cave. As he entered the crawl space and began his long crawl down into the depths of the canyon, he heard Scorpina cursing him followed by a loud crash of rock breaking. Fighting to steady his breath and saying a prayer that she was not going to bring the canyon crashing down on top of him, he crawled away as fast as he could.

***

Zordon hadn't responded to Jason's question, though none of the Rangers seemed to even notice this as they watched Tommy go from seeming to enjoy sexual relations with Scorpina to knocking her down and running blindly through a cave. Though considering the ease in which he accomplished this run, it didn't really seem all that blind.

"I believe," Zordon said, finally breaking the stunned silence, "the boy is fighting. A truly amazing show of bravery, though if Scorpina catches him now ..." He left the rest unsaid. These teens knew enough to draw their own conclusions, though he knew their ideas would be light compared to the truth.

"We have to get him," Jason stated.

"Billy, find where this cave exits."

Billy pulled himself away from the viewing globe and rushed to the computers.

***

_Light, _Tommy thought, unsure whether to be relieved or worried about reaching the end of the cave. He wondered where it exited as he'd never gone so far through it before. As he crawled the rest of the way to the exit, he let out a small moan of dispair. "And me without my climbing gear," he murmured as he slowly moved to stand on the six inch ledge before the near straight drop of over eight stories. Looking up, he saw it was also nearly straight up, though maybe not quite as far. "Up or down?" he wondered.

Shielding his eyes from the sun, he scanned for any hand and foot holds, but found them lacking. No one in their right mind would try to climb from here without full climbing gear. "Just standing here's not an option," he said as he turned and began slowly picking his way up the cliff side.

***

Inside the Command Centre, the Rangers held their breath as they watched their new friend slowly climbing the sheer cliff. Finally, Billy exclaimed, "I have it!" as he activated the teleport.

***

Tommy felt a slight tingling sensation as the teleport whisked him away, dropping him into a room full of amazing technology. With the instincts of a warrior, Tommy immediately scanned for threats, relaxing only as he saw Jason and the other Rangers watching him. Jason stood with his hands out before the other Rangers, stopping them from rushing over to the other teen.

"Smart," Tommy commented, meeting Jason's eyes. "Thanks for the help off the cliff."

"No problem," Jason responded as he let his hands fall back to his sides.

"So, can you tell me the way home, or get me there or something?"

"You're always in a hurry to leave," Trini said, a slight pout in her tone.

"It would not be smart for you to return home at this time, Tommy," Zordon said, drawing the boy's attention. "Rita went to some trouble to get you, she is sure to send her warriors after you again. With how you escaped from Scorpina, she is not one you want to face alone again."

"No kidding," Tommy mumbled. Aloud, he said, "I'm not staying here, I've been gone from home too long as it is."

Zordon was silent for a moment, checking the results of the scans he'd done as soon as the boy appeared within the Command Centre. The moment he concentrated on them, he felt a sense of shock travel through him. "I would not ask that of you or anyone, Tommy. However there is a way you can both have the Power to defend yourself against them in the future and have the assurance that you will not be standing alone."

"How, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"There is a sixth Power Coin. The Power of the White Tiger. -- The reason I did not call this one forth when I called you, and why I have not offered it to anyone until now is because the ability to hold the White Tiger is extremely rare and I did not expect to find a worthy warrior in my lifetime."

"And you think I am?" Tommy questioned.

"The Power reacts to you in full. Tommy, would you accept the White Tiger Powers and the place of co-leader beside the Red Ranger?"

Tommy shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."

A stunned silence met his words. After a long moment, Zordon said, "You turn this down, your chance at a Power that can defend you against whatever Rita wants you for?"

"You want me to take this Power to protect myself? That doesn't seem like a good reason to accept such a position. As it is, I …" He sighed. "I can't. -- Now please, can you get me home?"

"Consider what is offered here, Tommy. If you change your mind, simply find the Rangers and they can bring you here. Alpha, please return him to Angel Grove Park."

***

Tommy hesitated at the door to his house, dreading going in. He knew he'd be in trouble, he'd been out too long. If he was lucky, his parents would be passed out drunk and he'd be able to sleep.

Stepping inside, he was met by his angry father.

***

Continued -- Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Note -- Royal School does exist, though not in America. I needed a name for a school and just chose one I passed on occasion. If anything is said on the school itself, the comments are to fit the story and not the real school. -- And please do ignore if the classes I list aren't actually taught in this country. I'm just making it up.

**Chapter 4**

Tommy quietly opened the door to his homeroom, five minutes after the bell. Everyone turned to the door, and the teacher, Mrs. Applebee, frowned as he entered.

"Sorry," Tommy quietly said as he handed her a note.

Mrs. Applebee looked the note over, then nodded. "Do try to be more prompt in the future, Mr. Oliver. There's no assigned seating, so take any empty place."

"Yes, ma'am." Tommy scanned the class and saw there were three seats open. One was to the left of Jason Scot, another between the Pink and Yellow Rangers, and the last one was beside the empty one by Jason and next to two boys dressed in a gothic punk style. Tommy wondered if they always sat like that or if they were trying to make sure that any empty seats would be by at least one of them.

Before he could move, the three Rangers said, "There's a seat here." The girls pointed at the one between them, while Jason pointed out the one beside him. Tommy hesitated, then took the one beside Jason, as it placed him near the least number of people.

As the class settled in, the usual murmuring of voices filling the air, Jason asked him, "Have you thought any on the offer?"

"Huh," Tommy said, glancing out of the corner of his eye, through his long and loose curly hair, at the other boy. Then, as it occurred to him what he'd said and what it meant, he shrugged. "I can't. I really should be …"

"Doing what?" Jason asked him, the challenge clear in his tone. "We're in homeroom, you haven't been to a class yet, so I know you don't have homework or anything to be doing."

Tommy shrugged again. "I want to make sure I'm not behind in anything."

Billy, who was sitting on the other side of Jason, stated, "Royal School is exceedingly advanced in their scholastic rating. It is extremely implausible that any curriculum you study here will be beyond their level."

"Maybe but it's still best to look at the books for the classes I have coming," Tommy responded, while Jason, Kim, and Zack turned to Trini for her usual translation. "How did you know my last school?"

"You understood him?" Jason questioned, surprised. He shook his head. "If you can follow techno-speak, you'll do great in any of our classes. What do you have, anyway? Maybe we'll share some."

Tommy looked down, not at all comfortable with all the attention. He also noticed Billy hadn't answered his question though he didn't press for a response. After a moment, he quietly answered Jason's question.

"Cool, we have almost all the same classes. Just next period's different, none of us take European history."

Homeroom period continued in this manner, Jason or the other Rangers asking questions, making comments, and otherwise trying to engage Tommy in conversation. Tommy answering in monologue, shyly, and often very vaguely, until the bell rang.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as the five Rangers headed off down the hall, in the opposite direction as his next class.

Entering European History, Tommy took a seat towards the back. He wasn't sure why this subject interested him so much, but at the moment, he was very thankful it hadn't been a favorite of any of the Rangers. He wasn't sure what to think of them, but he knew he couldn't allow them near.

He watched as the other students made their way in. The only others in the room he recognized arrived a minute after the bell. The two boys from homeroom in the gothic punk attire. After receiving tardies, the two boys took the only empty seats, the ones beside Tommy.

Halfway through class, the two boys, whom the teacher, Mr. McNeill, had called Bulk and Skull, grew bored and began to try to mess with Tommy. They hadn't been at the martial arts expo this time, so their whole picture of the other boy was from his shy reaction to the five in homeroom, and his quiet attitude through European History.

It didn't take them long to rethink this view, though. As soon as Bulk tried to push him, Tommy reacted, standing quickly as to cause his desk to fall over, catching the bigger boy's hand in his own strong grip, and sitting Bulk on the floor.

"Leave me alone," Tommy quietly told them both, letting the other loose. With a glance, he saw everyone staring at them, and blushed slightly as he picked his desk back up and straightened his things.

Mr. McNeill stated, "Bulk, Skull, Mr. Oliver, please stay after class. I do not condone such acts in my classroom. Return to your assignments."

***

After class, Tommy took his time gathering his books, waiting for the class to clear. Once everyone was out, besides him, the teacher, and the two other boys, Mr. McNeill walked over and sat at a desk facing the three boys.

McNeill said, "Bulk, Skull, I will expect you here for detention after school today. I have told you numerous times I do not allow fighting and bullying in my classroom. Today the situation worked itself out, as your target was more than capable of taking care of himself, but I still cannot allow it to go unpunished. Now, go on to your next class."

Bulk and Skull all but ran out of the room.

"Now, Mr. Oliver, that was an interesting move you pulled there." He paused, but Tommy just looked at him, through his hair. McNeill continued, "Would you have gone further outside the classroom?"

"No sir," Tommy murmured, not expecting to be believed. No one ever did. "Outside class, I could have walked away."

"That's good to know. I saw you in the tournament, tying Jason Scot is seen as a big achievement around here." He paused again, but Tommy once again offered no response. "So, do you ever say anything when it isn't in response to a question directed at you?"

"No sir."

Mr. McNeill raised his eyebrows at this answer, but didn't say anything about it just yet. "Why would you have walked away outside?"

Tommy shrugged, but answered quietly. "Don't like fighting."

"Yet you're a master martial artist. Why is that?"

He shrugged again. "Sir, shouldn't I be going to my next class, before your next class arrives?"

"I only have three classes this semester, and this was the only one this morning, so we're fine talking. I'll talk to your other teachers, so you're fine. I like to understand my students." He paused. "So why European History?"

"It's interesting," Tommy murmured.

He nodded. "How did you get that bruise on your cheek?"

Tommy's hand went up and touched the bruise, the reason he'd worn his hair loose today. "I -- Sparring accident."

"Who were you sparring?"

Tommy just shrugged again.

Mr. McNeill sighed. "Okay, Mr. Oliver, why is it you don't speak unless directed to do so?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Glancing at the man's eyes, Tommy read the annoyance at his words and decided it was safer to answer. "Don't like drawing attention."

"So you are a master martial artist and tournament fighter covered in Martial Arts World who doesn't like to fight or draw attention. You're sporting a 'sparring accident' from some unknown opponent who managed to mark your face when no one you've sparred in your entire career has ever done so. And you reacted to Bulk's aggressiveness in a manner befitting a war veteran. Does that about cover it?"

Tommy stiffened at this, his only reply a shrug.

Mr. McNeill sighed softly, again, and offered Tommy a note he'd written during class. "Fine, Mr. Oliver. You can go on to your next class. We can talk more this evening. I expect to see you here for detention."

Tommy paled. "But …"

"Unless there's a reason you can't stay after?"

"I -- No sir," he breathed.

"You can talk to me," he offered.

Tommy shook his head, picking up his books. "I can go?"

"Go on." McNeill watched as the boy rushed away. He would keep an eye on this one, he knew. He was almost sure this was the child he was sent to find, though that was far from the only reason he'd be watching out for the child. He could feel the pain and fear clouding around the child, knew there was much more than he was seeing to this picture.

***

It was the second to last period before Jason got a chance to talk to Tommy again. "Hey," he said.

Tommy almost jumped.

"Last period's free today. Mrs. Collins is out and there's no sub, so we're all going to the Youth Center. Want to join us?" Jason asked.

"Please," Kim and Trini said as one.

Tommy looked at them, then shrugged. "I -- Yeah, I guess." He sure wasn't going home early, and if he wasn't on school property at the end of school, Mr. McNeill wouldn't find him for that detention so he might avoid a beating for that, at least.

He didn't say anything else for the rest of the period, but followed the five Rangers when they left for the Youth Center.

***

Scorpina scanned the world below for the boy who dared ... escape from her, while doing her best to ignore Goldar's constant taunting over what she allowed to happen. She didn't know what was worst; her punishment from Rita, Goldar's condescending taunts, or the gut wrenching fear of what her Lord would do to her when he learned it was her fault the boy he wanted got away. She knew he'd find out, no matter what. Even if Rita hadn't already contacted him about the boy, he'd find out somehow.

She growled under her breath when she finally found the boy. It seemed she wouldn't be able to get her revenge just yet, as the boy was currently with the entire Ranger team.

***

Mr. McNeill walked into the Youth Center, knowing where to find at least two of the three boys who skipped detention with him. He saw Bulk and Skull and started towards them, but the third boy, Thomas Oliver, caught his attention. He was sitting with five other teens, smiling while the others laughed unpretentiously. Thomas seemed unsure of his place, distant, wounded, to him. He suspected the boy was who he was sent to find, but even if he wasn't, McNeill knew he had to try to help this one. First he would have to get the child to talk. He started over towards the table.

Tommy looked up as he felt someone intently watching him. Seeing Mr. McNeill, Tommy glanced at his watch then grabbed his bag. "Shit! I have to get home," he said, running out the door.

McNeill watched him go, and sighed softly to himself. He knew this wouldn't be an easy assignment.

The Rangers watched with a sense of confusion as Tommy ran out the door. The four turned to Jason for leadership. Jason shook his head and said, "I think we have to let him go. Hopefully …" He left the rest unspoken. Hopefully Rita would leave him alone. Hopefully Tommy would decide to join them before Rita could do anything to him. Hopefully they could figure out what was wrong, or whatever it was that made Tommy so distant with them all.

***

Tommy cut through the park on his way home. Scorpina smiled as she saw he was alone at last. Calling three dozen putties to her, Scorpina teleported down in Tommy's path.

Tommy didn't hesitate, used his book bag as a weapon against the putties, drew a short sword from a holster on his back. (Yes, he carried a sword, and several other weapons, to school all the time. So long as no one could see them, no one questioned, and he didn't get in trouble.)

Tommy was a master martial artist, among the highest ranks alive on Earth, and at a level of talent immeasurable. Unfortunately, Scorpina was a born and bred warrior, among the highest ranks in her galaxy, at a level of talent immeasurable, with several thousand years experience, and she was pissed at him. And she had the strength of her species behind her.

The fight continued for some time, until Scorpina managed to pin Tommy, back against a tree, her grip crushingly strong on the wrist of his sword hand and her other hand at his throat.

"Drop the sword, Tommy boy," she purred. "Or I'll rip your arm off."

Tommy let the sword fall. She teleported them away.

***

Continued -- Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason picked up Tommy's book bag and sword, then teleported to the Command Centre. Billy and Trini were already at the control panel, trying to find their missing friend. Zack and Kim had gone home, at Zordon's command, so that they weren't all missing. It was common practice when something was going to take along time to take care of everything, and that Zordon already instigated this action worried Jason greatly.

Dropping Tommy's bag and carefully placing the sword for safekeeping, Jason turned to Zordon. "I don't understand," he said. "Why didn't we know when he was attacked?"

"I don't know, Jason," Zordon admitted. "Alpha is checking the sensors for malfunctions. I would ask Billy and Trini to help with this, but Tommy is, of course, our first priority at this time."

"Maybe I can help," Jason volunteered. He wasn't a mechanical genius like Billy but if there was one thing he knew it was the Command Centre's systems. He took his position as leader very seriously.

***

Scorpina smirked to herself as she dragged Tommy down the corridor of the moon palace. She would take him to a ship and leave before anyone knew, delivering him to her lord as originally planned.

The smirk fell from her face as she rounded a corner, barely managing to avoid running into the man standing there. "M-my lord," she stammered.

The dark man glared at her angrily but spoke not one word. Scorpina's grip on Tommy's wrist loosened as she all but forgot about him. Tommy kept one eye on this new man, who hadn't seemed to notice his presence yet, and waited for his moment. When the grip was loose enough, Tommy carefully slipped his arm free, doing his best not to draw anyone's attention.

"Scorpina," the man said. "You let a mere child seduce you and escape."

"I --"

"Silence." Tommy was quietly slipping down the corridor away from them as they spoke. The dark man looked over suddenly, his blood red eyes locking on the boy. Tommy froze. The dark man laughed evilly. "Is this little boy the one you chose for me, Scorpina?"

"He's a talented warrior, my lord," she quickly assured.

Tommy hastily went through his options. When he'd fought back, the witch, Rita, had seen that as a sign he was what they were looking for. Scorpina was unlikely to let herself be tricked into helping him again so his best course of action would be to convince them he wasn't what they wanted, and wait for a chance to escape.

The decision made, Tommy dropped his gaze to the ground, scrunched in on himself, giving the appearance of one defenseless and weak, and scared.

The dark man stalked over. Tommy backed up into a wall. The man grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his red eyes. Tommy flinched at the touch. "A warrior? Or simply the first boy you came across after failing so dramatically."

Scorpina paled as she saw the warrior child playing the part of defenseless victim so convincingly. "Th-that's the boy we brought here, my lord. He tied the Ranger leader in competition, would have won in a real fight. I-- I don't know why he's …"

"Silence, girl." Then to Tommy, he asked in an almost kind tone, "Do you know who I am?"

"N-no, sir," Tommy breathed, hesitantly, playing the part to perfection.

"Do you know who the Power Rangers are?"

Tommy started to shake his head, stopping as the dark man's hand held him still. He licked dry lips and responded, "I don't know anything. I just -- My family just moved. I'd never even heard any of this before she," he choked on this, throwing a fearful look in Scorpina's direction, "she showed up tonight. I just -- I want to go home."

The dark man sighed as he released his grip on Tommy's chin. He turned his back on the boy and said, "Either you, girl, are a liar, or this boy is the best actor in the multiverse."

"H-he's acting, m-my lord!" Scorpina responded, fearfully. "He guessed the Rangers' identities just from how they reacted to a putty attack! He is!"

"Silence, girl! You will know my anger. Get out of my sight!" The man turned to Tommy again as Scorpina ran off, and Tommy flinched back. It was an easy act for him, as he played a similar one with the Oliver's all the time. "Now, what should I do with you?"

"Let me go home?" Tommy suggested, giving him a look of total innocence, as though it never occurred to him that this man might do anything but that.

The man laughed darkly. "I'm afraid I can't do that, child. -- You'll stay in the dungeons, as bait for the Power Punks."

"D-dungeons?" Tommy stammered. "I -- you're not going to -- to hurt me, are you? I --"

"No, child, there's no need for that," the man assured, offering comfort for some reason he couldn't understand. "You'll simply stay there until I can trap or kill the Rangers, then I'll allow you to return to your home, as your world will be under my rule."

With that, he led Tommy off to the dungeons. Tommy tried to see a way out, but the dark man escorted him personally and soon, the heavy dungeon door shut him in.

***

Continued -- let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tommy sat in the corner of the cell out of sight of the door, hugging his knees to his chest, and trying to figure out his next move. Unfortunately, his choices seemed to be waiting for the Power Rangers to find him and succeed in freeing him, or wait for the Power Rangers to find him and fall into the dark man's trap. And worst of all, he was almost certain the Rangers would fall for the trap.

As he sat brooding, the cell door opened. His first instinct was to jump up, ready to defend himself. But as that would ruin all his hard work, he scrunched down in a fearful reaction and watched the door.

Jason Scot, as the morphed Red Ranger, stepped inside, looking in the opposite direction. Tommy jumped to his feet and was moving towards him before Jason turned so the other boy never saw the frightened act.

"It's a trap, you know," Tommy told him.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, we, uh, already tripped it. The others are fighting. Uh, here's something I've never asked someone I've rescued before but you want to help us out?"

Tommy grinned at that. "I had the feeling I would be. -- Before we step out into it, though, how do you plan to get off this moon?"

Jason turned back to him, he'd been halfway to out the door already. "We can teleport out from about four levels up."

"In that case …" Tommy paused, thinking. "Can you tell the others to start pulling back, before they see us?"

Jason blinked. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay. Let's get out of here." Tommy led the way out of the cell, though he was careful to stay hidden in the shadows once they stepped free. "Help me close this."

Jason looked at him like he was crazy, but closed the cell door back. Tommy then led him away from the cell, in the opposite direction of the fighting. Once they were far enough away, and before Jason could speak the thoughts on his mind, Tommy said, "Call them. Tell them to pull back, have whoever's leading right now yell something about you being home with the guy."

Jason hesitated but ended up calling them, telling Zack to yell that. When they heard Zack's yell, Tommy nodded and proceeded to lead Jason through the corridor towards the battle. When the four Rangers were clear, Tommy took the Red Ranger's blaster from his side, looked at it a moment, changed the setting, and fired into the mix of alien enemies.

"This way," Tommy breathed, taking hold of Jason's arm and leading him through the smoke. The aliens, whom had seen Jason slip through their midst, had been watching their backs for the Red Ranger's attempt to rejoin his team. But hearing Zack's yell, they'd ignored their backs, concentrating on the four Rangers they believed to be the only ones still present. This gave Tommy the chance to take them down, though the wide band spray of the blaster kept any of them from being permanently injured.

The two boys met up with the four others not far from the smoke screen Tommy supplied them with.

"Why the act?" Zack asked as soon as the two were with them.

Jason replied, "Ask Tommy."

"Later," Tommy suggested. "Four levels, you said?"

"Yeah."

"Can you climb?"

Jason looked at him again, unsure what to think of this guy. "Yeah, we can."

"Good." Tommy once again aimed the blaster he'd taken from Jason and fired into the ceiling, after having changed the setting to vaporize stone. He then handed the blaster back to Jason, who took it with an air of confusion. "If you'll give me a hand up?"

Kim and Trini were the first to understand and react. They moved to just below the hole and cupped their hands to hold the boy's weight. Tommy grinned at them and stepped up, then grabbed the edge of the hole and pulled himself up, burning his hands on the still hot rock in the process. He then laid down on the corridor floor and offered his hand to the girls. First Kim, then Trini joined him, then they helped Billy, Zack, and finally Jason through.

Once they were through, and before they could stand and start moving, Goldar, Scorpina, Rita, and the dark man entered the corridor they'd just vacated. The Rangers started to move, to react, but Tommy stopped them with a look. He sat, on his knees at the hole in the floor, looking down upon the aliens, hoping they had at least one thing in common with humanity.

"Find them!" the dark man ordered. Goldar, Scorpina, and Rita took off in differing directions, looking for where the Rangers disappeared. The dark man stood there for a moment longer, then stormed off in another direction.

Tommy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and stood. "Three more levels to go," he murmured. Aloud, to the Rangers, he said, "If you blast out now, it'll just draw them back here."

"So we're walking," Jason stated, and proceeded to lead the way down the corridor.

"Uh, Jas?" Tommy said, not really wanting to have to correct him, but, "That direction's slanting downward."

Jason blinked. "Okay. You lead the way."

So, Tommy did. They made their way up another level, then Tommy had them blast out through the others.

Finally, on the fifth level up, a device on the Blue Ranger's belt beeped and Billy said, "We can teleport now."

"Let's get out of here," Jason and Tommy said, as one.

***

Sometime later, it was just Tommy and Jason still within the Command Centre. Jason was watching over his new friend, and Tommy was resting in the infirmary. Jason smiled as Tommy awoke. "Feeling better?" he asked, knowing the answer as he could still remember his first experience being healed here.

Tommy blinked, once. "Than ever," he breathed, thoughtfully.

"It's amazing, really." Jason paused. "You were great up there."

Tommy just shrugged.

"You want us to just send you home again, or … Ready to join us?" There was a hopeful air to this.

Tommy sighed softly. "I think … I guess I better. Join you guys, I mean."

"Really? Why? -- Uh, not that I want you to change your mind or anything, just …"

"Weren't expecting that answer, huh?"

"Gotta go with no, there."

"I'm, well, I'm part of this now," Tommy told him thoughtfully. "It'd be stupid not to admit that after _this_. I don't know why but everyone seems to want me. So I'm choosing a side."

"Glad to have you. And after all this, I think I'll be looking to you for some leadership. Maybe you can teach me some things."

Tommy thought a moment. "You're good in battle. But, uh, you ever studied tactical analysis?"

Jason shook his head no.

Tommy nodded. "It just became your main course of study, and we'll do this 'co-leader' thing … the floating head said."

"Zordon," Jason filled in for him. "And you've got a deal."

***

Continued -- Please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kim entered the library, scanning the room. They soon found their friends, Tommy and Jason, sat at a table in the corner, books stacked tall over the whole thing.

"Hey," Billy greeted them. He'd been surprised when he'd called Jason and he'd said they were in the library. "I thought you never read outside schoolwork, Jason."

"The Art of War," Zack read, picking up one of the books. "Tactical Analysis in the 21st Century. The Tactical Trainer. A Strategical and Tactical History. Counterinsurgency Warfare. Medieval Tactical Warfare. The Way of the Warrior. The Art of Deception. How to Win at Chess. Body Language. Okay, I get the tactical stuff but why chess and body language?"

"Ask the White Knight here," Jason responded in a tone of annoyance.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I know you guys are big on the color nicknames but could you not call me that. I'm not some storybook hero nor is my life a fairy tale."

Billy answered Zack's question. "Chess is a tactical game, and reading body language lets you know what others would hide from you. It is part of how Tommy knew we're the …"

"Hello, Mr. McNeill," Tommy called out, overriding and silencing Billy.

McNeill walked over, his eyes scanning the titles on the table, then the book in Jason Scot's hand. "Tactics? Your idea, Mr. Oliver?"

Tommy shrugged, nonchalant. "Thought I might like more of a challenge next time Jas and I spar."

Jason looked up at this but didn't say anything. From what he got from the hours long discussion they'd had on body language today, he'd have to say that that was all Tommy had been thinking of when he'd suggested this study. Everything about Tommy's words, tone, and body language agreed to this casual meaning, though Jason knew this was untrue.

"It seems you are quite skilled in body language, as well," McNeill commented. "Your friends' reactions are much more telling. Tell me, Mr. Oliver, do you ever let your guard down?"

Nothing in Tommy's expression changed, nor did his body seem any less relaxed, but something -- something was different in the air around him. "Not if I can help it. But, hey, everyone's gotta sleep sometime," he said in a joking manner.

McNeill nodded, hearing more than Tommy meant to tell. "And that bruise on your cheek Friday, did you get that in your sleep?"

"What bruise?" the five Rangers reacted immediately. If this teacher saw a bruise Friday then it certainly wasn't Ranger related. Looking at him closely, they did notice a bruise almost hidden by his long, loose hair. The Command Centre would have healed anything gained within the time frame Tommy was on the moon so any bruise he still sported would definitely have come from something else.

Tommy ignored them, met his teacher's eyes straight on. "Is there something you want to ask me, sir? Stop stepping around and ask, otherwise leave me the hell alone."

"I could give you another detention to skip," McNeill said, almost laughing.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You and I both know I didn't deserve a detention, and this is Sunday, we're not in school."

McNeill nodded as he took a seat beside and in front of Tommy. "Okay, Tommy. Tell me about the Olivers. Despite your use of the name, I know for a fact you are not related to them."

Tommy leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms. With a strong glare, he demanded in a soft yet dangerous voice, "Who are you?"

"I am a teacher, but it is a secondary job," McNeill admitted freely. "My main career is finding missing children. The Ministry set it up for me to teach here when our sources suggested one of the children we have been looking for was coming."

Tommy looked at him for a long moment. There was something off in McNeill's words, something more. The Olivers' move had been last minute, Mr. Oliver packing them up and moving them literally overnight as he was running from some trouble or another. The destination was chosen because of that tournament and the Olivers believing Tommy's victory would bring them some extra cash. So how could anyone have known they were coming so as to place a teacher in the school? Especially since Tommy knew this teacher had been there over a year already, maybe longer from how well he was known among the other students and faculty. Yet something told Tommy that his move was the reason this teacher was in Angel Grove. Or was it possible that this man's presence was somehow responsible for the Olivers' choice of this location, unknown to them even?

"Interesting career," Tommy said dismissively. "But there's one thing you should know. Sometimes you're just gonna be wrong. If you'll excuse me." With that, Tommy stood and walked out of the library.

Jason sighed. "Guys, one of you …"

"I'll go," Trini and Kim said as one, then giggled. They both took off after Tommy.

***

Trini and Kim caught up with Tommy at Angel Grove Lake. They sat down on either side of him.

"So," Kim said. Then blushed as she couldn't think of anything to say.

Trini did. "Zordon told us you finally accepted. Welcome to the team."

Tommy didn't say anything but he did smile at her, causing her to blush. After a moment, she said, "How'd you get Jason studying? He usually avoids books."

"We made an agreement." Tommy skipped a stone across the lake, watching the ripples it caused. His entire baring stated he didn't want to talk so the girls just sat with him for as long as they could stand the silence.

***

On the moon, the dark man scanned the world below, looking for Rangers or the boy warrior. The boy was, of course, harder to find as he knew nothing about the child, not even how he looked.

He soon found the two girl Rangers sitting by the lake, with that boy Scorpina claimed to be the warrior. He found it humorous, watching as the two girls tried to draw the boy's attention. And the boy remained as oblivious to this as he'd been frightened here. With the slightest bit of his magic, he made it where he could hear the conversation.

"So," the Pink Ranger said, trying to draw the boy into a conversation. "What are you going to do about that teacher, Mr. Mac-something. Is he … Is what he said true?"

"McNeill," the boy corrected absently. He hesitated for a moment, then said, "I'll … have to convince him I'm not who he's looking for, get him to go back to England."

"He's from England? He doesn't have an accent."

He smiled at her. "Somewhere in the British Isles. The Ministry's a Brit thing."

"Are you who he's looking for," the Yellow Ranger asked.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"If the Olivers kidnapped you, I think it does."

"Some stranger shows wanting to run _my life_, I don't give a damn if he's right or not."

"I bet the parents you were stolen from care," the Pink Ranger murmured.

The boy glared at her. "I've never needed parents before, why the hell should I care _now_!"

"Then the Olivers aren't parents," the Yellow Ranger observed.

"Would you both shut the fuck up about it." The boy stood suddenly. "No, stay," he said when the girls moved to stand too. "I want to be alone. You following me won't accomplish that." With that, he turned and walked away.

_How strange,_ the dark man thought to himself. It was a different picture than he had of the boy, but that could be the stress of his time here, then this other man telling him he'd been kidnapped from his real family. That was an odd thing, though.

He waited until the boy was gone then sent putties to attack the two girls just because they were alone and he was bored.

"Hey!" the Pink Ranger yelled at their appearance.

Yellow Ranger jumped to her feet and into a fighting stance. "Call the others!" she told the Pink Ranger.

Pink called the others then joined Yellow in fighting. A second later, the boy ran back over. The dark man frowned at this, wondering why this weak boy would be running into a fight.

Then he watched as the boy fought with a skill level rarely seen anywhere in the universe. Soon the putties were destroyed.

"Yeah!" the Pink Ranger yelled, wrapping her arms around the boy in her enthusiasm, not noticing his tenseness and veiled discomfort with such closeness. "I'm so glad you joined us!"

"Our White Knight," Yellow Ranger said with a grin, obviously picking on the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes as he casually stepped back out of the Pink Ranger's arms. "Do not call me that! I'm so going to have to kick Jason's ass for starting that."

"Though that'll be _so _fun to see," Pink commented, "don't hurt him too bad. We are a team, you know. And you're co-leaders."

"Yeah," the boy sighed, not sounding at all happy about this.

"You'll like being part of our team, we promise," Yellow said, taking his arm.

The boy didn't say anything in response, though for just a second, the dark man could read in his expression that he wasn't at all convinced.

"Why are you so against this?" Pink asked, almost pouting.

The boy sighed yet again. "It's nothing against you guys. It's just ... It's more spotlighted than I like." Too low for the girls to hear, he added, "I'm no hero."

"We're not really spotlighted like that, you know," Yellow said to this. "No one knows we're the Rangers, we fight morphed."

The boy shrugged. The girls started talking excitedly among themselves but the dark man ignored them, concentrating on this enigmatic boy. The boy watched the girls as he walked a short distance away from them yet still with them back towards the library where the other Rangers still were.

"No one knows?" the boy breathed. "Seems to me everyone that matters knows now." He followed the girls back into the library and the man dropped the magic that allowed him to watch.

"He played me," the dark man said, shocked. Then he laughed. "I will claim him as mine, and I won't underestimate him again. No one gets the best of Lord Zedd of Nim."

***

Continued -- Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tommy stretched his sore muscles as he rose. The infirmary was great when you needed healed but the beds were terrible.

"White Ranger," Zordon said as Tommy started getting dressed.

Tommy froze for a moment. "Are you watching me?"

"I heard you wake," Zordon responded.

"But are you _watching_ me?" Whatever happened, Tommy decided that was the last night he was spending in the Command Centre so long as he could leave under his own power.

Zordon remained silent for a long moment. "No, child, I am not."

Tommy returned to getting dressed though he remained tense. Zordon spoke again. "Why are you avoiding your home, White Ranger?"

"I'm not."

"You have not returned there since you accepted the Power. You have slept here the past three nights. The night before that, you and Jason spent studying in the Zord bays."

"So? -- Jason needed to study, and I've spent these last nights getting to know Billy while he's working on the systems here. I just fell asleep, that's all."

"Child --"

"I'm not avoiding my home," Tommy cut him off. "I'm getting to know this team I'm suddenly co-leader of, that's all. I'm meeting them all in the park this morning and if I don't hurry I'll be late. Keep your groundless worries to yourself, old man." He teleported out without giving Zordon a chance to respond.

***

Tommy sat leaning against a tree in the park with the other Rangers, listening to them talking about their enemies. It was the most contorted description possible, with all five speaking and commenting on anything from actual battle styles to derogatory remarks about their styles of dress. They spoke of Goldar and Scorpina, Rita, Finster, putties, along with different 'monsters' they'd faced. What they didn't say, what none of them seemed to realize was missing was a reason for the war. What reason did the aliens have for fighting here? It seemed both sides were made of many worlds and Earth was far less advanced than them. Tommy couldn't think of how their governments could possibly be placed that would make Earth of any strategic value either. They were just a single world within an arm of their galaxy.

After listening to them go on about Squatt and Baboo for awhile -- the only thing he could gather from their descriptions was they were comic relief, Tommy interrupted them.

"What about the dark man? The one they call their lord?" Tommy questioned, keeping his tone casual. He was most interested in this answer since it seems he 'fit the description' of someone that man wanted. He _needed_ to know about that man. Who was he? What was he searching for, was it someone specific or just someone that fit a specific model? If it was someone specific, was he that someone and what the hell would he do if he was? Why was he searching? Was whatever the dark man searched for the reason behind the war or was the search incidental? If that search was just incidental to their reasons for attacking then he was back yet again to what wondering what possible use Earth could be to them.

"The dark man?" Jason questioned. Thinking a moment he asked, "You mean that man that was ordering everyone around when we sorta rescued you?"

"Never seen 'em before," Zack said.

"He's kinda cute. Well, except for the freaky glowing red eyes thing," Kim commented.

"Cute?" Tommy repeated softly, somewhere between shocked and appalled.

Trini smiled at him and said, "She just thinks that 'cause he looks a little like you, Tommy. Except way old of course. And the freaky eyes."

"He doesn't appear to be much older than us," Billy commented. "If he was human I'd approximate his age to be between twenty to twenty five years."

"He wears all that dark clothing too," Trini continued. "I mean, that's way too much black on anyone."

Kim shook her head. "It wasn't black. It's more a midnight green. I do agree it was way overdone. I'd love to give that guy a makeover sometime."

Tommy let out a slight groan. Turning to Jason, he said, "Please tell me they aren't really discussing the fashion sense of the apparent leader of the aliens attacking our world."

"I could tell you that but it wouldn't be true," Jason responded laughingly.

_This is the 'elite force' of defenders that everyone thinks will save the world from destruction?_ "So basically you don't know anything about him?" Tommy stated and questioned.

"Yeah. He just showed up." Jason shrugged. "We could ask Zordon if you think it's important."

Tommy sighed. "Basic tactics. When a stranger shows up among your enemies and shows to have more power than anyone present, then you need to find out everything you can about that stranger, as fast as you can."

"So teleport to the Command Centre now?" Zack asked.

"Now."

***

On the balcony of the moon palace, Lord Zedd stood watching the Rangers until they teleported out. Once they left, he walked over and sat on his throne. "You spoke of a team of elite Rangers that would challenge even the most Powerful and skilled within the Empire," he said, causing his minions to flinch. "Where are they? For surely you could not have been speaking of those five children that thought that what their new teammate would need to know about our forces is our favorite style of clothing."

Goldar was the first to find the courage to speak. "My lord," he said, bowing as low as he could. "They do not appear to be much at first look however they are all talented fighters. Their childish ways offset that and tend to make everyone underestimate them."

Zedd mostly ignored him though, thinking on what he'd watched. "That most talented actor child is the only one among them to know anything. He is well aware of this and most displeased. -- I will so enjoy claiming that child."

***

Continued -- Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Zordon," Jason said, "Tommy has some questions."

Tommy sighed when everyone turned to him. He hated being the center of attention. Nothing good ever came of it, just like nothing good ever came of questioning adults. But he was a Ranger now, co-leader of the team, and it was obvious the others didn't even realize the questions existed. It was just another aspect of what he accepted along with this Power. "What can you tell us about the dark man, the one they called their lord?"

Zordon said, "He is Lord Zedd of Nim. The Dark Emperor. Lord and master of Rita and her minions."

"You mean there's someone worse than Rita?" Kim questioned, incredulous.

"Will we be able to defeat him, Zordon?" Trini asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"I'm afraid he is much worse than Rita could ever be, my Rangers," Zordon said. "Lord Zedd's power is unmatched by anything you have seen before. I do not know how you will fare against him."

"We wont lose," Jason stated, sure. "We're the Power Rangers."

Tommy groaned at this. When everyone turned to him again, he said, "We're still human, Jason. These Powers don't make us gods, they just give us a fighting chance. No one's 'undefeatable'. Not us and not them. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. Arrogance," he added, looking Jason in the eyes, "is a weakness." Tommy then turned to Zordon. "Do you have any _useful_ information on him? What are his specific strengths and weaknesses?"

Zordon said, "Lord Zedd has ruled the dark Empire for many eons. He has led many campaigns, destroyed and enslaved many worlds. He has never been defeated. In the last millennia or so, no force has stood against him longer than one Earth year. Many worlds have fallen in less than a week."

The five original Rangers stared at Zordon in shock and fear. Tommy watched their reactions and commented with hint of derision, "So one strength is he has all of you so afraid of him he doesn't have to do anything. That'll be a weakness for him when we refuse to cower in fear of him like you do."

"Arrogance is a weakness," Zordon returned Tommy's words to him.

"Cowardice is the greatest weakness," Tommy shot back. "And fearing something you don't know simply because others fear it is nothing but cowardice. Allowing that fear to defeat you without even once facing it is cowardice. You can hide from your fears all you want, Zordon, but I am not a coward. I don't know what you had in mind when you asked me to be a Ranger but when I accepted it, I accepted that I'll fight whatever comes, whatever the odds. I'll fight. I don't do things halfway, as long as there's life in me I'll fight. -- All you have to do is tell us what you actually know about them."

The fear faded from the others and they cheered their newest member as his words inspired them. Zordon watched this and decided it best not to comment on Tommy's less than respectful words. Once the cheer died down a bit he told them, "I am afraid there is little else I could tell you of Lord Zedd."

Tommy met his eyes for a long moment in silence then nodded slightly. "Then we'll have to get information from another source."

"What other source?" Trini asked. "No one on Earth would know anything."

"Not on Earth." Tommy smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "But there is knowledge on the subject as close as the moon."

Jason turned to him in shock. "We can't go to the moon! That's their base."

"Where better to gather information on your enemies than in their stronghold?"

"If we're caught --"

"I have no intention of being caught," Tommy returned. He was already planning his infiltration of the palace. Not only could he learn about their enemies while there, it was a chance to learn about their ally from a different view. And maybe, just maybe he'd come across information that would tell him why the war came to Earth.

***

Continued -- Review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Rangers were starting to get nervous, Tommy noticed. _The **other** Rangers__,_ he corrected his thought. Tommy joined the team almost three weeks ago and since then there'd only been that one putty attack in the park that wasn't the whole team and where they hadn't even had to morph. The other Rangers, used to almost daily battles, were worrying about what this was building up to. Though to be fair, they could be growing nervous simply because of the infiltration plans Tommy had been working on these last weeks, or more the fact that everything was basically ready to be put into action. Tommy was only waiting for the right moment to move, letting the others get a bit more training in before the mission. From the others' level of tension, it seemed he was running out of time.

The six were 'relaxing' in the park, sitting around a picnic table, everyone talking but no one paying any attention even to their own words. Suddenly Jason drew everyone's attention as he said, "They have to be up to _something_! They've _**never **_gone this long without doing anything!"

"Relax, Jas," Tommy responded, a slight smirk touching his lips. "Don't go looking for trouble, I'm sure trouble will find us all soon enough all on it's own."

The five stared at him for a long moment of silence -- the first silence he could remember around all five of them. Then Trini said, "First of all, that was so not reassuring."

"And second," Zack added, "you, my man, are the one that's looking for trouble."

Tommy shook his head no. "I am looking for information, an avoidance of trouble. You are all freaking out because things are happening differently than you're used to. You're looking for the status quo of trouble. Completely different. -- If you're just wanting action --"

Mr. McNeill entered the clearing and headed directly towards their picnic table. A hint of annoyance flashed across Tommy's face almost too fast to see. _Talk about 'trouble' finding us. _"You guys hike any?" Tommy questioned of the others.

"A bit," Billy admitted, the first to recover from the apparent abrupt change of subject. "Though I would be willing to bet you are more talented at that, after your 'climb' the other day."

Tommy grinned. "All of you?"

"Yes," Trini answered this time.

"Climbing gear?"

"Yeah. Why?" Zack asked him.

Tommy felt like sighing there. He thought the reason would be self evident considering they all knew the plans he'd been making. Instead of answering, Tommy glanced up at McNeill as the man stopped beside them and nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Tommy looked to Zack once more and said, "I like climbing. Thought you guys might want to come with me tonight. No school tomorrow." He shrugged lightly, his entire manner suggesting this is all he was thinking. For this reason, Jason wondered what he really was thinking. Tommy didn't seem to speak with body language unless he was hiding his true thoughts with it, as far as Jason could tell.

"Sounds fun," Jason responded. "When you want to go?"

"In an hour? If you don't mind driving." Tommy smiled. "My bike wouldn't carry us all."

"You ride a bicycle?" Kim asked, innocent.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "No, cherie. _Motorcycle_."

Jason smiled at this exchange. "Come on, guys. If Tommy wants to leave that soon, we better get our stuff."

Tommy watched as the Rangers, other Rangers, left, then turned to Mr. McNeill. "You're still not over that crazy idea?"

"I know you are who I came looking for, Tommy, and I know whoever you live with at this time are not loving parents."

"You don't know me at all."

McNeill took a seat, leaned forward. In a low voice, he stated, "I know you were born of magic. I know the ones you currently live with also have magic and are trained, though I doubt they've offered any training to you. Definitely none in defensive magics."

Tommy's face blanked. McNeill's words were all too true. The Olivers had wands they focused most their magic through. Tommy had performed some magic, though all accidental as the Olivers were careful to keep him from really seeing what they did, and he was never allowed a wand. Softly, Tommy asked again, "Who are you?"

"I am a senior wizard of the Child Recovery Division of the Auror Department under the Ministry of Magic." He paused. "I could not say any of this before the muggles … the non-magical."

"I'm not who you're looking for. Even if I was, you're in the wrong country."

"I am here with the full approval of the FBMO."

Tommy sighed. He hoped no one on the moon was listening to this. The last thing he needed was them being aware of his magical heritage, especially since it was completely untrained. "FBMO?"

"Federal Bureau of Magical Overseers. Now Tommy, can we do this the easy way or are you going to continue being difficult? The longer this takes, the longer you will be in a dangerous situation. I am trying to help you, Tommy. If you would just trust me …"

"Trust you?" Tommy breathed as though tasting the words. He looked the man in the eyes, a hint of his own power and skill glaring through. "You want to help me, sir? Leave me alone." He left on that note, giving Mr. McNeill no chance to reply. He had work to do and he could only hope that McNeill didn't just make his job more difficult.

***

Continued -- Review, let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tommy watched from a block away as Mr. and Mrs. Oliver exited the house and left in the opposite direction, only approaching when he was sure they were gone. He bypassed the house and headed to the garage. Ignoring the overhead door as well as the walk through door as he knew both would be warded, and studiously ignoring the damned shed, he climbed the tree at the back of the garage and entered through the vent. Once inside he lowered himself down the wall while holding onto the edge of the vent window then dropped lightly to the floor.

He quickly gathered all the supplies he would need, and many that might be useful. Finished, he teleported out, knowing that even if the teleportation set of their ward alarms he would be nowhere near by the time they could return.

***

"Oh my god!" Kim exclaimed, jumping back in shock. "Tommy! Why are you just standing there in the shadows like that!"

"Waiting for Jas to come out so we can go," Tommy responded. He grinned as he looked her over. She was dress in pink as usual. Pink shirt, pink jeans, pink boots, even her gear was pink. He'd noticed the same thing as the others arrived and piled their gear in Jason's Suburban. The _other_ Rangers were obsessed with their colors. Tommy had no doubt that Jason would be in all red when he finally stepped outside. Tommy wondered how it was possible anyone that knew these five could remain unaware they were the Power Rangers.

Tommy wasn't about to change his style to match. He wore a white tank top shirt under his dark green shirt, blue jeans, earth tone hiking boots. A common style, nothing that should draw attention. Just the way he liked it.

"Oh," Kim said, drawing Tommy's attention to her again. Looking confused, she questioned, "Why didn't you like put your stuff in the car and sit with the others?"

"Fresh air," Tommy said as Jason finally exited his house. Jason was in all red as expected. Tommy smirked at this, even his socks were red. He wouldn't have any trouble keeping this group in sight. Neither should anyone else.

"Hey bro," Jason said as he walked over and opened the back, putting his bags in with the others. Kim blushed, dropped her bag in beside his and rushed to climb in the third seat with Trini. Zack and Billy sat in the middle row, leaving the front to Jason and Tommy.

Tommy looked at Jason in surprise even as he placed his much smaller bag in with theirs.

"What?" Jason asked, shutting the door.

"Bro?" Tommy questioned in return.

"Huh? Oh." Jason smiled with just a hint of embarrassment. "I did call you that. If you don't like it--"

"No, just surprised," Tommy admitted. He started towards the passenger door. "It's definitely better than 'White Knight'."

Once in the vehicle, Jason pulled out of the drive and headed towards the canyons. "Are we climbing on Earth, bro?"

The other Rangers' conversations dropped of abruptly as they turned their attention to the front.

Tommy threw a smirk Jason's way. "I've found climbing canyon walls to be very similar to climbing the outside of a building."

***

Continued -- Sorry it's so short. I've had an extremely busy time with work lately and haven't been able to write as much as I like. Review, let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tommy watched as the Rangers climbed back up the cliff to him, his own still packed away climbing gear resting securely in Jason's Suburban. He would use it when needed but he was leery of letting the other Rangers see it since the magical aspects were all too visible. Sure, it all had notice me not charms on it and muggle repellant but Tommy doubted those would work against Rangers - or more importantly, their enemies.

"Not bad," Tommy said when the others finally reached him. He nodded to the already assembled tents and the burning camp fire. "You want to rest, maybe cook dinner? Jas, how much cash do you have on you?"

"I don't know. I usually just use the credit card." Jason pulled out his wallet and counted. "Only six hundred. Why?"

Tommy suppressed a sigh. "You guys need new clothes. If you'll give me the cash, I'll get them while you rest."

"Shopping!" Kim exclaimed and Tommy gave her a wary look. "Can I come?"

Jason handed him the cash then offered, "You can use the card if-"

"No. Cash only where I'm going." Tommy threw Kim a grin and said, "Alone. Sorry. They don't like strangers."

While Kim pouted, Jason asked, "Why do you think we need new clothes anyway, bro?"

"You looked at yourselves recently? Jas, you're in _red_. Completely. Even your socks are red. You think anyone could ever _miss_ spotting you like that? You look like a fucking bulls-eye." He shook his head. "All of you do that, wear your color from head to toe. You won't ever blend in anywhere. That works for you in a few positions but mostly it'll work against you."

"We're usually morphed for battle anyway," Jason said, shrugging it off. "What would it matter unless -" He broke off, Tommy's smirk telling him everything he needed to know. "Okay. Is six hundred enough?"

"It's more than I'd hoped for," Tommy responded. "Rest. I'll be back in a few." He teleported out in a flash of white.

Jason thought a moment then asked, "Is our White Knight wearing _anything_ white?"

"I didn't notice," Billy admitted. "I assume so as the color is necessary. At least that is my conclusion based upon the files within the Command Centre concerning the Morphing Grid and the symbiotic relationship between a Power barer and the Power."

Jason looked a bit lost at Billy's comment but said, "So he wasn't?"

Kim said, "He's in a loose dark emerald green button up shirt, faded blue jeans and dark brown hiking boots. The tie holding his hair back is also brown. I didn't see anything white."

"Perhaps an undershirt or his socks?" Trini suggested, giggling slightly at the very detailed description.

"Or underwear," Zack added, causing both girls to blush at the thought.

888

Tommy teleported into the magical shopping center in LA. He'd first been there with Mrs. Oliver when he was little, since then he'd found ways to sneak in and do a bit of shopping himself. The local Gringotts wasn't busy so he changed the money quickly.

Reaching the clothier, he explained what he needed, finishing with, "Could you set it so they size to the person I hand the package to and then stay that size?"

"It's a bit of a complicated charm but I can do it," the girl promised. "They'll be ready in three hours."

Tommy nodded in thanks and made his way to the book store. He was well known there as he often hid out there. The owner, an elderly woman, smiled at his entrance and suggested a few books he might find interesting. Tommy looked them over and picked three hours worth of reading before disappearing into a backroom. The woman's smile fell once Tommy was out of sight. She only allowed Tommy to borrow books like that since she knew his situation. The Olivers were terrible people to keep a child from his education, though she also knew Tommy had managed to learn enough to protect himself despite their attempts. Partly from those fighting arts he studied so diligently and partly from his reading. The boy didn't have a wand but he'd figured out an amazing amount of wandless magic. Something felt different about him now though. There was an aura of great power around him, _fully controlled power_. It didn't seem possible. Sure, she'd always felt his potential for great power but he'd never managed such levels of control. Yet here he was, barely a month since she last saw him and in full control?

Just under three hours later, Tommy returned to the front room and handed the books back. "Thanks, Mrs. Stanton."

"You're always welcome, Tommy," she assured as always. "Tell me, where are you living now?"

"Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove," she breathed softly. Then it clicked. That was the home of the Power Rangers, that obviously magical team of defenders that no one knew anything about. The ones the magical government was so interested in since they used magic so blatantly before muggles. And just this month, a new Power Ranger showed. "Does white give you the control I feel in you?"

Tommy grinned. "There's knowledge in it like you wouldn't believe but it's different. It's not like ours at all really." He shrugged. "But I think holding it does make my magical core easier to access. - I'm staying out of sight of the Olivers."

"Good. Take care of yourself, child. And watch who you let know that little secret."

"I will."

888

Tommy teleported into the middle of their camp and quickly handed out the packages. Kim opened hers immediately. She held up a long sleeved shirt, trying to decide on a color to describe it. Finally, she settled on 'shadowed'.

"Try the stuff on," Tommy suggested and watched as everyone disappeared in their tents. One by one each returned dressed in long sleeved shirts, pants, gloves, boots, and head coverings that blended into the shadows around them.

"Hey, it fits perfectly!" Kim exclaimed as she finally joined the others. "How did you do that?"

Tommy smirked, a hint of humor in his eyes as he said simply, "I know what I'm doing." He sat down directly in front of his tent, motioned for the others to join him. "You'll wear that 'climbing' tomorrow. Be ready."

Continued - Sorry for the delay on updating. Work's been busy. Review, let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Rangers hung off the side of the moon palace in silence as Tommy jimmied open a window. He'd planned on heading for one of the balconies as he wasn't sure what technology would be used in their doors and windows but was happily surprised to find they weren't any different than those of Earth. When he lifted the window, Jason slipped inside first so as to be in position to defend if anyone saw them. Then Trini and Kim, Billy, Zack, and Tommy entered last, closing the window and covering all signs of their entrance. He then took the lead, the device on his belt recording their route, Billy right behind him with a life sign scanner, and Jason guarding their backs. Spotting a computer terminal, Tommy motioned Billy to it and continued a short distance down to stand guard. Billy handed the life sign scanner to Trini and moved to the terminal. Kim moved a little away from Billy towards Tommy while Zack did the same towards Jason. No words were spoken, Tommy was glad to see. It seemed he finally got it through to them the dangers of giving themselves away with incessant speech.

After a moment, Trini left Billy's side and went to Tommy, the signal that Billy found blueprints he could download to the mapping device. Tommy handed the device to Trini without ever turning from his guard position.

When she returned the device to him, Tommy glanced down and saw the control room's location marked as well as alternate routes highlighted. He smiled at this. Whatever else could be said about the team, Billy sure knew his tech. Tommy signaled the others and continued down the closest route.

888

They made it to the control center without incident and Billy immediately moved to the computers. Tommy took a moment to insure the other Rangers spread out in defense as planned then he moved to set the explosives. - After all, any strike that weakened an opponent's position was a worthwhile move. Unsure of how long Billy would need, or how quickly the others would clear the area, Tommy chose not to use a timer but instead set up a dead man's switch that he could trigger as soon as they were all clear.

Tommy glanced at Billy, saw the Blue Ranger was still working. He moved off from the others and looked up the location of the throne room from there. Finding it, he pulled a magical fly out of his pocket and whispered directions to it, then set it loose when no one was looking.

Billy moved away from the controls. When Tommy looked his direction, he nodded. Tommy nodded back then motioned for the others to follow as he once again led the way out. Just before the room where they'd exit, Trini touched his shoulder, signaling life signs. Tommy motioned everyone back into a shadowed corner and waited. Goldar and Scorpina rounded the corner, headed directly towards them. Tommy smirked and released the grip on the dead man's switch, setting off the explosives. Goldar and Scorpina flinched back at the sound then turned and ran towards the disruption. Tommy motioned the others forward and they exited through the same window, retrieving their climbing gear.

They made it home before dinner time, which they made a celebration at the Youth Center - once again dressed in their colors.

Tommy leaned back in his seat, a smile on his face as he looked over his team enjoying their success. They just may make a worthy force after all.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tommy glanced over the other Rangers as they played a game of ball in the park, each one once again in their brightly colored monochromatic clothing. He smiled as he watched them from his seat resting back against a tree. He still wasn't sure what to think of any of them, he still wasn't happy with being part of their team, but he wasn't unhappy with it either. He didn't feel like he belonged in something like the Power Rangers. He was no hero, he couldn't see himself ever being right for the team. He protected himself and that was hard enough without looking to anyone else. Those five would jump in any trouble for anyone else, think of the dangers to themselves only afterwards, but Tommy wasn't like that. No, he wouldn't walk passed someone in trouble if he could help them but he didn't get himself in deeper than he could get out of.

A sardonic grin touched his lips as the bug in the moon palace activated, signaling him with a slight buzzing at his ear. He _usually_ didn't get into situations bigger than he could handle. When he did … well, on those few cases there was always something personal involved as well. He tuned out the other Rangers' game and all other things on Earth as he concentrated on the signal coming through from his enemy's base.

888

Lord Zedd leaned against the railing of the throne room balcony, scanning the world below almost casually for the young Power Ranger team as he waited for his warriors to return with their report on the assault they allowed to happen last night. As he located them, he didn't notice the insect land on the railing near him, the insect that should not be able to exist in his palace.

He watched as the five played some childish Earth game before his gaze was drawn to the sixth youth. The quiet one, the one that wasn't dressed brazenly in his Ranger color. The enigma that was currently watching his teammates play their childish game, an almost sardonic grin touching his lips. Zedd wondered what put that expression on the boy's face.

"My Lord."

Zedd didn't acknowledge Goldar for a long moment, simply staring down at the boy he planned to claim as his own. Still not turning from his current obsession, Zedd said, "You have discovered which agent dared target me. What upstart did you allow through?"

"My Lord," Goldar repeated, a hint of fear sounding through. "The explosion was not caused by any of the Alliance. The explosive used is common to one world only."

"And what world would so daringly defy me?" Zedd returned almost laughing, his gaze still locked upon the world below.

"This one." This caused Zedd to finally face Goldar. The warrior continued, "It was something they call a 'plastic' explosive, seen nowhere else. The only ones of this world I can think of that could have reached the palace without notice would be … the Rangers."

"You are saying the Power Rangers, _Zordon's Rangers_, made an offensive move?" Zedd hissed softly. "Those Rangers with the foolish code of never escalating a conflict. Zordon would never allow it."

"Zordon might not," Scorpina said, a smirk touching her lips despite the dangers. He refused to believe her when she said Tommy was a warrior. Reality was coming back to bite him in the ass. "But he did make Tommy 'co-leader' along with the Red Ranger. I have no doubt that most talented actor would do something like this."

Zedd backhanded her, sending her flying back into the wall. He did not appreciate having his own words thrown back in his face. Goldar stayed still and silent, praying to avoid punishment. Zedd stormed back to the balcony and glared back down at the Ranger team. The five were still playing their game but the young enigma was silently laughing. Another thing to wonder about. "And why," Zedd hissed, "do you think this child would choose to enter my palace, set explosives and leave?"

"Information, my Lord," Goldar answered immediately. "Finster confirmed that many of our files were copied to an external device just before the explosions."

"What information?"

Finster stepped forward and bowed deeply though the emperor's back was to him. "My Lord. The searches ran were for information pertaining specifically to you as well as the Empire and the whole Alliance. There was also a search for any information pertaining to Zordon and his government and any mentions of this world. Lastly, there was a search for information concerning the search you had us conducting. The one that many believe concluded through the discovery of that child."

Silence fell. Zedd didn't turn from staring at the Earth. "Leave!" he ordered harshly. The room cleared almost before he'd finished speaking the word. Softly, in the empty room, he breathed to himself, "So the child is trying to find the reason for all this. He doesn't just believe whatever that old windbag tells him. He does make the game interesting. I will enjoy claiming the child."

The boy looked up giving the eerie impression of meeting Zedd's gaze even though there's no way he could know it.

Still holding the dark lord's eyes, Tommy laughed aloud, drawing the other Rangers' attention from their game. They looked around but saw nothing funny. Trini and Kim walked over and sat on either side of him, smiling.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Kim asked.

Tommy smiled as he answered, "Just remembering how pathetically easy it was to infiltrate that oh so feared dark lord's stronghold."

The girls giggled, enjoying the lighter mood of their newest teammate. "Yeah," Trini said. "It was pretty easy. From Zordon's description I would have thought it'd be hard."

Tommy nodded. "As I said, Zordon can hide in fear all he wants. I'm no coward and I'm glad to see none of you have that weakness either. Nor are any of you too arrogant as to refuse to learn. We'll make that elite fighting force the news keeps calling us. - Any alien wants to invade our world or claim any part of it, we'll be here to fight to the end. They want to play, I say we write our own rules."

The other Rangers smiled in response. For the first time they really felt like they could win. Jason gave his co-leader a hand up and pulled him into their game. He went laughingly. Jason met Tommy's eyes and grinned. Despite his own words otherwise, Jason never felt sure of his place in the Rangers. He was no hero, he didn't know what to do or how to do it. He'd just been making it up as he went. But Tommy was a natural born hero, Jason knew with him beside him they couldn't lose.

Lord Zedd walked away from the balcony and sat upon his throne, contemplating Tommy's words. While the boy was speaking to his Rangers it almost seemed like the words were aimed at Zedd himself. A challenge thrown out or a challenge accepted. Maybe both.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tommy sat in the back of his European History class, going over the information they'd retrieved from the moon palace rather than paying attention to the lesson. Near the end of the class, Mr. McNeill stopped at his desk and asked, "What do you think you are doing here today, Mr. Oliver?"

"Studying history," Tommy answered shortly, and honestly, without looking up from his reading.

"I'm assuming you don't mean European History."

"You assume a lot." The entire class turned to stare at him in shock at this. Bulk fell out of his chair, quickly righted it and sat back down without anyone taking notice in their own shock.

McNeill was just as surprised at the students. He wasn't sure what to think about Tommy, it almost seemed like he spoke to a different person each time he saw the child. "I should give you de-"

Tommy let his papers fall onto his desk, the text clearly visible to anyone that cared to look, as he looked up and met McNeill's gaze. The sheer power shining from his eyes silenced McNeill but it was the control that truly shocked him. The boy had always been powerful, McNeill expected that just from knowing who he was, but when he first met the child there had been little to no control behind that power. Now, less than a month later Tommy showed a level of control that wasn't seen even in the most renowned wizards and witches.

"Hey, this ain't European history!" Skull said, pulling one of the sheets on Tommy's desk to himself. "It's talking about some Nimian empire. And planets instead of nations."

"Planets as small nations," Tommy corrected as he took the sheet from Skull's hands.

"What's the Nimian empire?" Bulk questioned.

Still staring into the too powerful eyes of his student, Mr. McNeill guessed, "I suspect it to be the empire attacking our world." When Tommy just smirked, he added, "That would make you … White Ranger. But … How? You're just a child."

"Apparently I'm the only one of any world in several millennia capable of wielding the White Tiger Powers," Tommy responded matter-of-fact, turning back to his papers. "Which means they didn't really have a choice on my age. And since the Nimian empire was targeting me already, I didn't have much of a choice in accepting. Anything else or can I get back to studying?"

Mr. McNeill gaped in shock. Even as he'd spoken his guess aloud he hadn't expected Tommy to admit it, let alone so casually. "You're a Power Ranger."

Tommy sighed. "We've established that fact."

Bulk asked, "Why are you reading history of that empire?"

"To know my enemies." Tommy's gaze swept the classroom. "I would ask that you keep this knowledge to yourselves. While I don't care about the law against revealing our identities, I do like having a life of my own."

"There's a law? That's why you, uh, the others at least don't tell who they are?" Brigid asked.

"Probably."

"But you don't care about it?"

Tommy smiled. "Oliver Cromwell had one thing right at least," he said, commenting on the subject of their day's lesson though referring to a speech given later in his life. "Necessity has no law."

"So you'll do whatever you have to to like really protect us then. Even if your team is against it?" April said.

"Yeah. But the team listens. They've got a ways to go but they're learning. The bell's about to ring. Do you all swear not to speak of any of this to anyone outside this class and not to mention it where anyone else might hear?"

Tommy waited until everyone spoke aloud their agreement. Mr. McNeill was the only one that felt the magic seal the oath. Tommy smiled again. "Thanks. In that case, if you have questions anytime I'll try to answer."

"Why'd you tell us?" Skull asked.

"I didn't. I just confirmed what was already said." Tommy met McNeill's eyes again and said, "I see no reason to lie when the truth is already known." He broke eye contact and started gathering his papers into his bag.

McNeill frowned at this, knowing it was yet another denial that Tommy was who he was looking for here. But he didn't say anything with the rest of the class present.

"Time for lunch," Tommy commented as he stood.

The mention of food cut through some of the remaining shock and the other students hurriedly gathered their books.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE- In case you didn't get Tommy's reasoning last chapter, he specifically set it up for that information to come out in that way for varied reasons.

The first is Mr. McNeill. Tommy was suggesting he wasn't who McNeill was looking for by stating outright that he didn't see a reason not to give confirmation when the truth is guessed. On this, Tommy has said things to McNeill that 'suggest' he's not who the man was sent to find but he has never actually said that he isn't. He's made true statements that were actively meant to mislead only.

Tommy was also showing McNeill his magical control and strength as a warning to back off. His history as stated so far in this story leads to a certain distrust of adults/authority figures that makes him wary of the man. Besides just being a warning, it's showing himself capable of defending himself against the abuse McNeill told him he knew about, basically telling the man that he doesn't need his help.

Another involves the students in the class. In observing the town, Tommy is aware of who is actively trying to discover and reveal the Rangers' identities. In revealing himself in a classroom with them present and then getting them to swear to keep the Ranger secrets, sealing it with magic, ensures the main threats to that secret cannot tell anyone anything. He was also reassuring them that the Rangers were willing and able to protect them.

While there are several other reasons behind his actions, those are the main points.

888

**Chapter 16**

Tommy was lounging in front of the fireplace with a cup of coffee, reading through the Nimian's version of Zordon's people's history when his communicator chimed.

'White Ranger, Goldar and putties are attacking the park. Join your teammates to defend …'

Tommy interrupted Zordon. "When was the Command Centre established?"

'White Ranger.'

"I'm not dressed," he said, knowing Zordon couldn't see him in the wizardry tent. He'd confirmed that before moving in. "Talk while I dress. I'm just curious."

Zordon didn't respond immediately. 'We came when Rita threatened your world.'

"Like just before you called the others to be Rangers?" Tommy responded with just a hint of awe.

'There was no need before her attack.'

Tommy knew he was lying. He'd explored the many levels of the Command Centre already, saw storage rooms that hadn't been touched in decades at the latest. The Nimian files listed this Command Centre to have been in place for almost twenty thousand years, Rita was imprisoned nearby less than ten thousand years ago and escaped less than a year ago. "You must be real advanced to get that place built and active so fast when she made her move."

'We do what we must for the les- the younger races, young White Ranger. You must hurry. Your friends need you.'

Tommy frowned to himself but didn't let it show in his voice. "I'm on my way!" He teleported out, appearing in a spot he'd chosen as the bushes and trees hid him from all directions. Looking through the foliage, he saw the morphed Rangers fighting the putties and Goldar in a free for all rather than working together. Other people were in sight so Tommy morphed before joining them.

"Black and Pink," White Ranger ordered the moment he appeared, "take the putties after the teens. Cover each other. Blue and Yellow, work together on the putties in the playground! Red, with me." He confronted Goldar, Jason stepping in on Goldar's other side. The Rangers followed his commands, falling into familiar patterns of teamwork they'd never thought necessary against just putties and Goldar. Goldar did his best to avoid Jason, focusing solely upon Tommy throughout the battle however neither of the Rangers allowed the separation.

The putties were taken out quicker than ever before and the others immediately joined Tommy and Jason against Goldar. The alien warrior teleported out.

Jason commented, "I know that teamwork matters but we just never bothered against just putties and Goldie. I don't know why, it's a lot quicker."

"Didn't your school teach you, even a beginner can take down a master with a lucky move," Tommy responded, grinning under his helmet. "Especially an arrogant master."

Kim asked, "What do you think that was about? They don't usually just leave like that."

"Yeah. We'd usually be fighting the monster of the day by now," Zack added.

Tommy glanced around the park. Everyone had relaxed from their state of panic now that the fighting was over, many were looking at them in awe. No one had worked up the nerve to just walk up to them yet but Tommy didn't doubt it would be soon. "I think they're trying to get a measure on us before committing anything. Just like we've been doing with them."

"Figuring you out, you mean?" Trini put in.

"No. All of us," Tommy responded. "They know how you've always fought, they also know you've changed styles since I joined. Go on home guys. I'll see you at the meeting today, if nothing comes up before then."

The others nodded and teleported out. April from his history class walked up to the White Ranger once the others were gone, a shy smile on her face. "They are listening," she softly breathed, too low for the other youths to hear. "I'm glad you're here." She blushed and ran back to her friends. Tommy grinned to himself as he teleported out right before the others could decide he was approachable.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tommy was leaning against the canyon wall just outside his tent when the other Rangers arrived and took their seats around him.

"Is there a particular reason why we are meeting in one of the few places the Command Centre cannot scan?" Billy asked.

The others looked surprised. Zack said, "Wait. There's places Zordon _can't _see?"

"Of course," Tommy responded. "No one's all knowing or infallible after all. And yes, we _are_ meeting here for that reason. I have a question for you guys. Remember the day you became Rangers."

"I could never forget that day," Kim commented.

Trini smiled. "Feeling the Power for the first time, it was … amazing."

"I'm talking about _before_ that," Tommy stated. "You told me Rita attacked and Zordon chose you to be Rangers. But how did that happen? How did you meet Zordon? When did Rita first attack you? How _exactly_ did that day progress?"

The five shared a look, then Zack shrugged. "Some astronauts opened Rita's prison and set her free. She's been in there like ten thousand years. Zordon said her immediate goal was to destroy or enslave the nearest inhabited planet. It just happened to be here."

Tommy shook his head no. "That's not what I'm asking. What happened with you guys? Not what Zordon told you happened, just what your day was. What you actually saw and experienced yourselves."

They thought about that. Billy began, "It was Saturday and we were at the Youth Center. Kim was practicing gymnastics, Jason sparred Zack awhile and taught him a few new moves, Trini was working on a kata. They all stopped to watch Jason teach his beginners class since I was taking my first karate lesson that day."

"Your first lesson?" Tommy repeated to himself and Billy blushed in embarrassment. Tommy wanted to ask if he'd studied another form before that just because he hated to think about someone with no training being thrown into this war. But he didn't. He knew the answer. There was no sign of any other style martial arts in Billy's fighting technique. "You've done amazingly well," he complimented, causing Billy's blush to grow. But Billy's words made Tommy even more sure that there was something else behind them being chosen. Some reason it had to be them.

Trini took over. "After Billy's lesson was over, he was doubting himself but we pointed out how well he did. That everyone was a beginner once and he couldn't expect to be an expert immediately. A major earthquake hit while we were talking. Or that's what it seemed like at first. Everyone ran in a panic, the five of us were the only ones left in the room when we were suddenly … not there anymore. Zordon and Alpha had teleported us to the Command Centre." She blushed as she glanced Tommy's way, remembering their first time teleporting. They'd all fallen in a heap on the floor but she wasn't telling Tommy that. Not when teleporting never effected him that way. "Billy was enraptured by the technology around us. Even more so when Alpha made his presence known."

"Then this huge floating head appeared and spoke to us," Zack took over, lost in memory. "He introduced himself as Zordon. Said he was an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp. Whatever that means. He told us our planet was under attack and he'd brought us there to save it. I think we were all freaked out at that point. Zordon told us to turn around and look at the viewing globe and our doubts would go away. He showed us Rita Repulsa and told us she was an intergalactic sorceress bent on controlling the universe. Said with her henchmen and putty patrollers she planned to conquer Earth. By this time, I was pretty sure I must have been hit in the head during the earthquake and was having the weirdest hallucination ever."

Tommy chuckled at that and Zack grinned in response. It wasn't often any of them heard Tommy laugh at anything after all. The only other time he could remember hearing Tommy laugh so freely was when they got together after successfully beating Zedd's stronghold.

Trini continued, "I didn't get what any of that had to do with us. That's when Zordon said we'd been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. Said we'd each be given great powers drawn from dinosaurs. In a flash, our morphers appeared at our belts and we pulled them out to look. Zordon explained how they work and that they'd make us the Power Rangers. Said as Power Rangers we'd have access to a Universe of Power and we'd command a fleet of fighting machines called zords. He introduced us to each of our dino powers."

"We thought he was crazy," Kim admitted. "Totally insane you know. We told him no and walked out the door."

"Out the door?" Tommy questioned, leaning forward slightly. "He didn't teleport you back to town or anything, just let you walk out into the middle of the desert with no way home?"

The five shared another look. Jason said, "That's right. I remember Kim complained about that but none of us stopped walking or turned around. We just kept going. We weren't far away when putties attacked."

"We weren't doing all that well," Kim said.

Zack scoffed. "What she means is we were getting our asses kicked big time. Then Jason led us to morph for the first time and we beat them no problem after that. Zordon then teleported us back to town where Goldar was attacking. We fought in front of some security cameras so the battle was on the news that night. The later one would have been anyway 'cause we had to call on our zords and combine into the Megazord. We were shocked we just knew how to drive them and everything. Goldar knocked us around a little but we eventually took the upper hand and won. He ran off when we called on the Power Sword."

Kim said, "We returned to the Command Centre as soon as the battle was over and Zordon told us the rules, which you've kinda thrown out now."

"What rules?" Tommy asked. "Not that I plan to start following them or anything."

Kim giggled at this but answered, "Never use the Power for personal gain, never escalate a battle and keep our identities secret."

"I suspected that was a rule. It's not a bad idea but as a rule it's too restricting."

"I still wasn't sure we were really up to it all," Zack admitted. "I thought we'd just been lucky out there. But Zordon said luck had nothing to do with it. That we formed as fine a group of superheroes as there had ever been. We've been the Rangers ever since."

Tommy glanced around the circle, meeting each ones eyes for a moment before moving on. Then he sighed. "It _was_ mostly about luck. Especially that first day. You've learned a lot since then but you were just thrown into the middle of a war with no warning that day." He paused. "Did it ever occur to you that Zordon conned you into this?"

The five teens just looked at him for a long moment. "Okay, I don't get it," Kim finally said.

Tommy almost sighed again. _How can you miss it?_ he wondered silently. Aloud he said, "You walked out of the Command Centre into the middle of the desert. Rita sent her putties after you and you morphed to fight them. You could do this because Zordon had given you the morphers while you were in the Command Centre and left them with you even though you said no. So the Power attracted Rita's attention, she sent something after you and you were forced to morph in order to protect yourselves. All of this happened because Zordon let you walk out into the middle of a desert you could never survive _and_ he left the morphers on you."

"I ... never really thought about it," Jason admitted. "We just …"

"Why'd he do different with you then?" Billy questioned. "He obviously wanted quite badly for you to join us."

Tommy answered, "There's several possible reasons. One is that you guys are already the Rangers, he couldn't force me into a position where I had to morph to survive without letting you in on it somehow. Otherwise you'd just come in and fight like always. You guys also tend to trust adults while I look for their hidden motives so the same setup wouldn't have worked as well with me. The reasons behind them attacking me also seem different. If his plan had failed with you guys he would have assumed Rita would just kill you and he could retrieve the Power Coins. Since they were trying to take me alive for some reason, if he'd simply left the morpher on me he might have lost it to Zedd's empire."

A heavy silence fell as the original team thought on Tommy's words, and thought back to exactly what had happened to bring them here. After awhile, Tommy commented, "The biggest problem here is your story doesn't tell whether Rita would have attacked Earth to begin with. Her first known move was after Zordon chose you guys. So we still don't know if the war's about our planet at all or if she was just attacking the one that imprisoned her and his Rangers."

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Mr. McNeill watched as once again Tommy sat in the back of his classroom, intent on something unrelated to the lesson. The young Ranger was frowning at whatever he was reading, the expression worrying many of the other students. No one was paying his lesson the slightest attention now.

"If you want to ask me something, sir, just say it," Tommy commented, interrupting McNeill's lecture.

"What makes you think I want to ask anything?"

Tommy chuckled. "I admit I don't know everything in history but I'm fairly sure, despite your current lecture, that Zedd's never once set in Parliament." The class laughed at the thought.

"You _were_ listening then."

"More than you were," Tommy commented and April giggled in response.

McNeill ignored his words. "What are you working on today? Your frown was rather worrisome."

"Nothing to worry about at all," Tommy blithely responded, at odds with the dread inside. "Just looking into the reasons behind the attacks. Rita's motives are rather easily discerned."

"Lord Zedd's?"

Tommy kept the easy smile upon his lips though that was the very subject he found frightening. The information he'd read in the main files on the searches Zedd had his people doing was worrisome enough but Zedd's personal notes on the subject brought up memories Tommy had done his best to forget. "He's not as boring …" His communicator chimed and he rolled his eyes. "… as Rita," he finished as he lifted his wrist pressed the command. "I'm here."

'Goldar and Scorpina are attacking,' Zordon's voice sounded over his communicator, easily heard by all present. 'As the other Rangers are all in classes where they have not informed all of their identities -'

"Cut to the chase, Zordon," Tommy cut him off. "Where?"

'St. Stevens Hospital. You must-'

Tommy cut him off this time by disconnecting. He immediately called the rest of the team. After a short hesitation, Jason's voice said, 'We read you.'

"Goldar and Scorpina attacking St. Stevens Hospital," Tommy quickly gave the pertinent information.

'On our way,' Jason responded. As the connection was severed, Tommy waved his hand over his desk and all the papers he'd been looking through disappeared in a flash of white. He called out, "White Tiger." A white light flared around him and he was gone.

"They do have a flair for the dramatic," Mr. McNeill commented to himself.

888

The White Ranger appeared in a hospital corridor just off from the fighting. He frowned as he took in the colorful murals covering the corridor walls. Of all the places to attack, they chose the children's ward.

Tommy edged down the corridor until he could see the battle. The other Rangers were bogged down by putties but fighting like they were truly pissed. Apparently he wasn't the only one that didn't think a hospital's children's ward was an appropriate battleground in any war. Goldar and Scorpina were on either side of the nurse's station, menacing a couple nurses and around a dozen little kids.

Tommy drew his blaster with his left hand and his saber in his right then teleported directly behind Goldar. Tommy's saber was at the alien warrior's throat before he could begin to react, his blaster pointed steady and true at Scorpina's head, knowing her armor would stop any other shot.

"Sick kids are a dishonorable target," Tommy casually stated while both Goldar and Scorpina froze in place. "I would _**strongly**_ suggest that you call off this attack and retreat immediately." When neither one made a sound, Tommy tightened his blade against Goldar's throat. "Give the order Scorpina. I'm sure Goldie would but he's a bit of a catch in his throat at the moment."

Scorpina glared at him but spat out the order to the putties to return to base. Their fight over, the other Rangers circled around them, aiming their blasters at the two henchmen.

"You go now. Goldie will follow in a sec," Tommy ordered.

Still glaring, Scorpina teleported out. The other five now aimed their blasters straight at Goldar. Tommy lowered his saber as he moved back. Goldar took one look at the six Rangers and teleported out without a word. Tommy sheathed his blade and blaster, motioning the others to do the same.

"Thank you, Power Rangers," one of the nurses said as she stood up and faced them.

"It's what we do," Jason said as Tommy was busy looking over everyone. "We're only sorry we were needed here. This was low even for the aliens."

Tommy finished his visual exam. It appeared no one was physically injured in the fight. "Everyone appears okay."

"No one was injured. You showed up before they could," another nurse said.

"I'm glad. Do you need our help with the little ones? Anything before we go?"

"We're fine," the first nurse assured. "Thank you though."

One of the children, a boy around eight years old, moved out of the middle of the others and to Tommy's side. He looked up at the White Ranger and asked, "How old are you? Dad said you must be really old 'cause only old people can do super cool stuff like fight back and not get hurt all the time."

Tommy glanced down and met the boy's eyes a moment then looked up at the nurses. The first nurse decided to ignore rules since she was dealing with a team of super heroes here. She picked up a chart and held it open where Tommy could read. The words angered Tommy. Another abuse case.

Tommy turned to the team and said, "Guys, you can go. Your teachers will start wondering about you soon."

When they left, Tommy glanced around the room again, looking for security cameras. He smiled when he saw the ones in this area had all been broken sometime during the fighting. He powered down and knelt by the boy, ignoring the shocked silence around him. "Your dad is _totally wrong_, Victor. I'm not super old. Just a teenager. We're all school kids and human, just like you."

"Dad was wrong?" Victor frowned in confusion. His dad always told him he couldn't ever be wrong about anything and that Victor always was wrong.

"Yes. He was wrong about our ages and he _lied_ about the other thing. _Anyone_ can learn to defend themselves but just because you can doesn't mean you won't ever get hurt again. Sometimes you do get hurt when defending yourself but not as bad and once they know you can hurt them back they usually back off. They stop then 'cause you can defend yourself and they know that they are in the wrong. If they push it, they are the ones that get in trouble then."

Victor just looked at him for a long moment, trying to understand.

"You want to know when I learned to defend myself?" Tommy asked.

Victor hesitated then nodded.

"When I was about your age. I found someone to teach me because my parents hurt me. They hurt me and they made me do things that felt wrong. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Victor breathed. Others had told him things like this, that his dad was wrong to hurt him, but no one ever told him they lived the same thing. And no one that ever told him that before was a Power Ranger. That made a difference.

Tommy smiled. "I thought you would. Would you wait right here a second? I need to grab something but I'll be right back. Is that okay?"

Victor nodded and Tommy teleported out, returning almost before anyone could notice his absents. He handed Victor a communicator, taken from the stash of spares in Billy's garage.

"If you want someone to teach you to defend yourself, I can do that," Tommy offered. "If you push this button right here and say my name - Tommy, it'll let you talk to me. This other one is set to teleport you to near my location. It'll make sure no one but me is around to see you appear so if I'm with other people it won't take you direct to me but close by. Okay?"

"Got it," Victor said, grinning.

"I'll teach you to defend yourself if you want but no matter what, if you ever need me for anything, use this. If anyone tries to hurt you, get me immediately. Call me if you need me to come to you. But if you're ever afraid or in too much danger to wait for me to get to you, teleport out immediately. Don't call first, just get safe. Even if someone sees you do it."

"I will," Victor softly promised. Then, as the full extent of what Tommy offered really occurred to him, he threw his arms around the older boy and repeated stronger, "I will. I promise."

Tommy held the younger boy until Victor moved back. Smiling, Tommy's gaze took in everyone present. He asked, "Could you please keep everything I said here between us? Especially my name and that you saw my face."

"Your secret's safe with us," the nurses promised and the children readily agreed.

"I better get back to school. My class is almost over and some people would notice me missing lunch." He smiled down at Victor and said, "See you later."

"See you later," Victor repeated, smiling as he watched his hero teleport out once again.

888

Tommy returned for the last minutes of European history. As he'd suspected, every eye turned to him at his return. "Everything's good. They attacked the children's ward which is real low but no one was hurt. Something good might come from it as well, if Victor really calls when he needs help."

He was immediately questioned on what he meant there but he ignored them. Just as the bell rang for lunch, a letter teleported in front of Tommy. From Lord Zedd.

Frowning, Tommy stared at it a long moment before reading. When he finished reading, he shook his head in confusion but decided to show the letter to the others as well. Some reason beyond his grasp, Lord Zedd felt the need to send him a letter stating the target of the last attack was chosen had been left up to Goldar and Scorpina and was not a target he ever would have chosen. Zedd promised not to allow them such leniency in the future so as to avoid such dishonorable situations.

Tommy headed out to lunch, wondering just what Zedd was up to with that.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jason handed the letter back to Tommy. "Do you think he's serious?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Tommy shrugged. "I'm not sure that's really important. Whether or not that's what happened, the issue is _why_ did he send the letter to me."

Trini said, "It can't be as simple as an issue of honor. If it was so important to him that his enemies see him as honorable, he'd be sending the letters to Zordon's people, not just us."

"He didn't quite send 'us' a letter," Billy commented.

"No, he sent it to Tommy," Zack agreed. "If he was sending it to us, it'd be sent to Jason since he's lead."

"Or at least addressed to the Power Rangers, not specifically to Tommy," Jason added.

"So it's important to him that he fits Tommy's idea of honor," Kim said. "Not what we think, just what _Tommy_ thinks."

Tommy nodded. "Some reason, he wants me to think him honorable so he's at the least giving the appearance of fitting my honor. Whether it's true or not, it _does_ mean he can't hit targets like the children's hospital ward again."

"We need to know why your opinion is so important to him then," Trini said.

Tommy didn't say anything. His thoughts were lost in the information he'd been reading before the last battle. Specifically Zedd's personal notes on that search. He'd hoped Zedd was as unaware of Earth's magical community as Zordon's people seemed to be, but while the 'public' notes on that search showed the same lack of knowledge, Zedd's did not. Hogwarts was specifically mentioned, along with the four founders. Every bit of that information matched what Tommy knew from 'Hogwarts: A History'. According to Zedd's notes, all four founders shared the same great-great-great grandfather. That wasn't something Tommy ever heard before. It was this unknown man's heirs that Zedd was searching. It was all interesting history but it was the more recent names that really drew Tommy's attention. He didn't truly recognize the names or anything like that, but every time he read them he found himself pulled into memories only partially there.

Part of him wanted to speak to Mr. McNeill, ask the man who he thought Tommy was. The larger part of him though didn't want to risk drawing more attention. That part of him wasn't sure he wanted to understand the fragmented memories. They were dark memories, filled with pain and fear and death. Screaming. Flashing lights, thunder. Trapped in too small a space alone. Everyone else dead.

"_Do_ you believe him?" Zack questioned, drawing Tommy from his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter," Tommy said. "I think the question's dangerous. Like if I think about it too much it's giving him what he wants."

Kim frowned in confusion. "But I thought you said their motives are important. That without that we don't know what to do about anything."

"Their motives are important. But only to a point. There comes a place where it really doesn't matter. In the end, Zedd, Rita, Zordon, all of them are aliens messing with our world. Whatever their motives, the final issue is this is our world and our motives are to protect our world from any alien threat. We do need to know their motives and all but not to the point where we question our own. Not to the point where we question the threat they pose to us all." Tommy tapped the letter and continued, "This shows what we already knew. Zedd's cunning. There's a reason behind every action. The truth or lie of any word or action is secondary to that."

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tommy was in first period English class with the other Rangers, taking a test, when his communicator chimed. Mrs. Applebee glanced up at the sound and started to speak but Tommy's reaction stopped her. He lifted the communicator to him mouth and said, "I'm here."

'T-tommy,' a young voice cried over the communicator and everyone in the class turned their full attention to Tommy. 'Help. Dad … He's mad.'

"I'm coming," Tommy promised even as he stood and teleported out in a flash of white light. He appeared in the middle of the formal dining room in a house in one of Angel Grove's more affluent neighborhoods and found Victor beaten and bleeding on the floor before him, a large angry man over him, swinging a belt towards the beaten child. Tommy caught the belt in his hand and met the man's eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded.

Tommy chuckled darkly. "Someone appears before you in a flash of light and you ask that?" He pulled the belt towards him, causing the man to fall sideways towards Tommy who caught hold of the man's arm and flung him into the wall. Pinning him there, he continued in a conversational tone, "Let's see. You're in Angel Grove, a guy appears in a flash of White light to kick your sorry ass. Who could I possibly be? Come on, old man. Take a wild guess."

The man struggled against Tommy's grip, only managing to hurt himself in the process. "No punk ass kid is gonna -"

Tommy cut him off. "Let's try this again, see if you have even a single working brain cell. Victor called me, I _magically_ appeared in a flash of _White_ light, and there's no way in hell a pathetic piece of shit like you can touch me. Any guesses? No? - I'm the White Tiger Power Ranger." Tommy smiled as fear filled the man's eyes. With a causal show of strength, he threw the man across the room into the wine rack against the farthest wall, watched as he crumbled to the ground. "And you will _never_ touch Victor again." He moved to Victor's side and knelt beside him. "Hey Victor," he said softly.

"Hurts," Victor breathed.

"I know," Tommy said. "I'm gonna morph and take you back to the hospital okay? You're not coming back here. I'll make sure of it."

"How?"

"I'm a Power Ranger. I'll make it work, I promise." Tommy smiled when Victor did. After morphing, he gently picked Victor up and teleported out.

"White Ranger!" one of the nurses called upon seeing them appear. It was one of them from the other day, this time Tommy glanced at her name tag and read Natalie.

"Natalie," Tommy said. "Victor had a bit of a problem at home. I'm taking care of that but he needs a bit of help now."

"Dr. Towler's on her way," Natalie assured as she led them into a room. Tommy gently laid Victor down and waited until the doctor arrived.

"Hi Victor," Dr. Towler greeted, and the fact she didn't react to the morphed White Ranger's presence over the injured kid greatly pleased Tommy.

Tommy took a moment to say, "I'll be back, Victor. I have a promise to keep."

Victor smiled through the pain as he watched the White Ranger leave.

Tommy reappeared in Victor's house, unmorphed, and found himself looking down the barrel of a shotgun. He smirked at this and said, "Go ahead old man. Try it."

The man pulled the trigger at point blank range. Before the blast even sounded, he found himself thrown across the room yet again, the gun torn from his hands. He pushed himself up from the floor, opened his mouth to speak and suddenly found all words, all thoughts fled. His eyes locked on his shotgun. Or rather the ball metal that once was his shotgun. Tommy smiled dangerously as he stepped over the remains of the shotgun and stalked across the room.

888

Dr. Towler walked into Victor's room later that day and found a teenager sitting at his bedside, laughing with Victor. "Hello?"

The boy stood. "Dr. Towler," he greeted her, offering his hand. "There wasn't time to introduce myself this morning. I'm Tommy."

"Tommy. The White Ranger," she said, sounding unsure even as she shook his hand.

"That's right," Tommy said while Victor nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it's supposed to be 'secret', but as you're Victor's doctor and I will be involved in anything to do with him from now on I thought it best to ignore that little rule. Again."

"Why will you be involved …" she broke off, thinking of the news she received only moments before. "You're Tom Oliver?"

"Yes."

"The Tom Oliver who just received full custody of Victor?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "How? You may be a Power Ranger but you're still … you're a child."

"Teen," Tommy corrected, smiling. "I got myself emancipated while I was setting it up for Victor so I'm legally an adult now. It wasn't difficult. A lot of people listen when a Power Ranger talks."

"I was glad when I heard Victor had a new guardian," Dr. Towler admitted. "But now … Can you truly take care of him? It's a lot of responsibility for one so young."

"So is leading the Rangers and defending our world against all alien threats," Tommy returned.

"Still…"

"Do you truly wish to argue responsibility with a Power Ranger?" Tommy asked, smirking.

"That's another thing all together," she said. "Now you're Victor's only guardian. What happens to him if you die in this war?"

"The same thing that would happen to any kid that's parents die, when the parents are smart enough to have a will. My will was updated this afternoon as well." Tommy smiled. "I appreciate that you're worried about him. People should care what happens to children. But while I'm his only legal guardian, he'll be meeting all the Rangers soon. They all know of this now and all six of us will be there for him. And we have a safe house for him when we're all 'otherwise occupied'."

"You seem to have thought of everything," she admitted. "But what if you having a child in your care draws your enemies attention? What if he becomes a target."

Tommy smirked. "That would be a dishonorable target, I plan to make it well known that such would be the most dishonorable target possible. Since my enemies are trying to convince me they are honorable, they cannot follow their own plan if they touch him."

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Tommy led Victor into the two bedroom house a block away from the school. "Officer Roberts convinced his brother to rent us this place, fully furnished," Tommy explained as he showed the way through. "I'll also be working part time at his shop. He knows I'm the White Ranger so it'll work out. I teleported everything from your old bedroom into your room here. The Blue Ranger, Billy, built you a computer and set it up for you already, during his free period this morning. Anything else you need, just let me know."

"Cool," Victor said, hurrying to his room as fast as he could with his lingering injuries. Tommy watched after him, making sure he had no problems. He smiled when the first thing Victor did was sit at the computer.

"Billy writes games too. Tell him what you'd like, he'd love to set you up something."

"When are they coming over?"

"After school. We need groceries too. What do you like?"

Victor thought about that and shrugged. "Anything."

Tommy grinned again. "That's good. But surely you have a favorite? You can come with me if you want. I'll just teleport you back if it's too much strain."

"You're nervous!" Victor said as it finally occurred to him why Tommy was rambling on since they arrived home. "But you're a Power Ranger!"

"What, you think being a Ranger means I can't get nervous? I've never done this before, Victor. _Any_ of this. Never had my own place, never worked anywhere, never took care of anyone but myself. Never fought a war before either. I admit it, I am nervous. But I will make it work. We will. Both of us need this too much."

Victor smiled. "I guess I'm kinda nervous too. But I'm safe here and I trust you so we're cool." He paused. "I thought most teenagers had jobs. I mean, Dad said the ones that didn't get jobs were troublemakers."

Tommy didn't answer right away. "Your dad said a lot of foolish things. Just because someone chooses a different way of life doesn't make them wrong. Rangering is a job, just one that doesn't pay anything. Also, when I said I'm a teenager, I didn't mean … I'm _almost_ fifteen."

Victor laughed. "Wow. You're not even old enough to drive! - When's your birthday then?"

The other Rangers teleported into the living room and followed their voices to the bedroom.

"Teleportation makes driving obsolete anyway. July." He grinned. "End of July."

"In that case, _I'm _almost nine. _My_ birthday is the beginning of June." Still grinning, he said, "Dad really was way wrong on that, huh."

"Definitely," Tommy agreed. He glanced up, acknowledging the other Rangers. "Hey guys. Come in and meet Victor."

Jason led the way in. "Just get around to telling him how ancient you are?"

Tommy rolled his eyes at this, told Victor, "I'm the youngest of the team. Billy's still fourteen too, for another week. The rest of them already turned fifteen. Trini's oldest, she'll be sixteen in October. Doesn't matter though, I'm still co-leader of the team."

"Yeah, with me," Jason said, smiling at Victor. "I'm Jason Scott, Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Ranger. By co-leader, he means he wouldn't take my position. In battle, if it comes down between his or my words, we follow him."

Trini introduced herself then added, "And if it came to a fight between any of us and Tommy, Tommy would win. Your father was definitely wrong saying what he did about kids not being able to fight."

Victor grinned. "Yeah. I saw that. He totally beat Dad."

Though the others were curious what happened, none of them asked. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, until their communicators chimed.

888

Lord Zedd stood on his balcony, watching his future warrior and the other Rangers speaking with a young boy. It was interesting to watch how in less than eight hours, Tommy went from saving the boy from an abusive father to taking over the responsibility of raising the boy. Zedd truly enjoyed watching Tommy put that man in his place, though he'd been surprised when the boy left him alive. That is, until Tommy started visiting other people. He used a combination of smooth talk, ego boosting compliments and light flirting along with cunningly veiled threats to first get himself emancipated, with one of the officers he spoke to volunteering his brother's house and a well paying job when the judge hesitated a moment. Then he used less veiled threats to get that man to sign away his rights to his son, followed by him charming the people in child services to grant him full custody of the boy.

It was all humorous and enjoyable until Tommy spoke with the boy's doctor. Zedd growled when Tommy told the woman the boy would be a 'dishonorable target'. Tommy's words showed too much of an understanding of Zedd's plans as well as a cunning ability to use those plans against him. If it wasn't for the fact the young warrior was daring to play with him like this, Zedd would have found it all amusing. As it was, he would have to teach the boy a lesson about messing with him, one that didn't involve targeting the child though. He wouldn't mess up his own plans over it. He'd target someone the young warrior would see as an honorable target in this fight, that one would pay for Tommy's arrogance.

Zedd watched him awhile longer. Tommy rolled his eyes at something the Red Ranger said, completely relaxed with them all now. The child warrior even grinned at how the Yellow and Pink Rangers seemed to gravitate to his sides no matter where they were or what they were doing, rather than trying to distance himself like before. Tommy was growing close with them all but it seemed to Zedd that he was closest to those three.

"How convenient," he commented to himself. "The ones he allows close are the very ones that everyone in the 'verse would consider 'legitimate' targets."

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Tommy looked less than happy when they teleported into the Command Centre and found everything calm. He almost growled when Zordon said they needed to talk. "You said emergency, Zordon," he stated. "If nothing's going on, _I'm_ going home to Victor now."

"That would be what we need to speak about, White Ranger," Zordon stated. "I fear you are acting rashly in this case, taking on too much responsibility for one your age."

The other Rangers stepped back, positioning themselves behind Tommy in a silent show of support.

Tommy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at this, meeting Zordon's eyes. "Too much responsibility? You mean like accepting to become a _Power Ranger_?" he returned, pointing out the irony.

"That is entirely different," Zordon assured him. "Children need good role models in their lives -"

"Like Power Rangers?" Trini and Kim offered as one.

Zordon ignored them. "Your complete disregard for any rules would make you less than adequate for such a role, Tommy. A child should be with their family."

Tommy's eyes flashed with anger. In a soft yet dangerous tone, he said, "So in your warped view of reality, you see me disregarding your rules, which I never agreed to follow, as making me less worthy to take care of Victor than his _abusive_ father? What the hell is wrong with you, old man?"

"Surely the child has some other family that -"

"He didn't. He had no one in the world. Just like me," Tommy stated. "Now we have each other. And I don't give a damn what you think of it either. We're family, now and forever."

Zordon didn't say anything until Tommy started to leave. "I have overlooked many transgressions, giving greater leeway due to your youth and your species. But you, White Ranger, used the Power for personal ends, against a non-powered species," Zordon stated in a serious tone. "That is the highest crime one can commit. It is not something that I can overlook."

The Rangers shared a look. Tommy simply glared at Zordon. Jason demanded, "What exactly are you saying, Zordon?"

Zordon didn't look away from Tommy. "This _will not_ continue. White Ranger, you will either get rid of this child and follow the rules from now on or you will be arrested and charged with abuse of Power. You will be removed from Earth and, whatever sentence is passed, you will _never_ see this world again."

The other Rangers stared at Zordon in shock, then turned scared faces towards the White Ranger. Tommy just stood there, glaring fiercely for the longest time. Then he simply said, "Try it."

"Tommy," Zordon started to protest.

Tommy cut him off. "No, Zordon. You don't own me, you never will. You want to arrest me, then try it. But be warned, I won't hesitate to kill you." He teleported out.

Zordon ordered, "Alpha, bring him back."

"I cannot do that," Alpha stated. "Following that order would be against Tommy's best interests."

"WHAT!"

Billy broke out laughing. When he could speak again, he explained, "When Alpha shorted out the other day, _Tommy_ repaired him. I never thought about it but of course Tommy Oliver would add a program to protect himself like that. He doesn't tend to take much for granted."

"Rangers," Zordon said, drawing the five's attention. "You must bring Tommy back here now."

The Rangers shared a look. Jason said, "You seem to be confused as to where our loyalties lay. We're _Tommy's Rangers_."

Zordon could only watch in disbelief as the Rangers left.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Tommy looked upon the other Rangers warily when they teleported into his house. The Rangers saw this and stayed back. Victor looked from Tommy to the others in confusion.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked. "Now that Zordon's betrayed us."

"Betrayed you?" Tommy returned.

"We're with you, Tommy."

Zack added, "Zordon forgot, we're the Power Rangers of _Earth_. Not whatever world he's from."

"We're doing this to protect our world and our people," Trini agreed. "You're the only one that's leading us in really doing that."

"He wanted to turn a kid out 'cause it didn't fit his plans. That's so not us," Kim stated.

Billy nodded in agreement. "You already showed us that Zordon's reasoning was less than altruistic. Zordon only confirmed this. We're your Rangers, Tommy."

Jason asked again, "So what do we do now that we've lost an ally?"

Tommy smiled, relaxing as he motioned them to sit down. After a moment, he told them outright, "You know we can't win the war as we've been fighting." The other Rangers and Victor looked at him in shock. Tommy continued, "They made the rules. So long as we continue like we have, we will lose. They'll win and we'll be dead. Even if we change the rules, the most likely outcome is still our deaths. Or worse. - I need to know now if you will see it to the end."

"You're changing the rules, aren't you?" Kim asked. Tommy nodded once. "It's going to get more dangerous for us?"

Tommy said, "Possibly, for the immediate future anyway. But it will give us a chance to actually end the war someday. That's more than the current way gives us."

"What are we doing then?"

Tommy's gaze traveled over them all, read the conviction within each of them. As he'd suspected, none of them were going to run. "It's simple, really. Beyond any reasons why any of them are here, it is the whole planet that is threatened. Why should six teenagers be the only ones to stand in Earth's defense?" Seeing their shocked expressions, Tommy smirked and said, "I already told you, I don't do anything halfway."

"What would they know about fighting things like Zedd sends after us?" Kim questioned.

"They can learn, we'll teach them."

Zack grinned. "How to defeat super-powered evil aliens trying to take over the world 101. Definitely hasn't been done before."

"That's partly because humanity's usually busy fighting itself," Trini stated. "Like all the wars that are being fought this moment. Can you end them, Tommy? Can you bring about world peace?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. People will continue to hate just as they will continue to love. Two things that exist wherever you go in the 'verse, in the soul of every single entity of any importance. But we're not talking about world peace here. This is war, fighting for the one thing every faction on Earth has in common. The planet. We might be able to get some of them to set aside the wars they are currently fighting, as we'd be showing them someone else to fight. But the truth is we don't need everyone on the planet backing us. Just enough power to show these aliens that Earth is no easy target."

The Rangers thought about this for a long moment. One by one, they showed their agreement.

"How do we pull it off?" Zack questioned.

Tommy said, "The Power Rangers can visit some of the powerful around the world, invite them to a press conference in Angel Grove. In … a month. In that time, we need to … well, kick Zordon out of the Command Centre and set up a secure training ground. Also stockpile weaponry. Billy can lead there. You know the type things we need best. We'll also be bringing people in before the conference. We're building an army here. We need it big enough to stand before the world governments learn anything of this."

"Couldn't the governments help us though?" Kim asked.

Tommy laughed. "We're talking about building a military force that can repel invasions from alien forces at least a billion times more powerful than any government agency on Earth, or for that matter, than the combined might of all the government agencies. What government do you think will be comfortable with anyone having that much power, let alone a group of teenagers?"

No one said anything for a long moment. Then Billy questioned, "So we're basically outlawing ourselves?"

"Exactly," Tommy agreed. "But if we do this right, no one will be able to touch us."

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was two in the morning and Victor was long asleep when the Power Rangers finally left Tommy's house a couple days later. Tommy, Billy and Trini teleported directly to the main room of the Command Centre and quickly accessed the systems, cutting Zordon's connection off while he was unaware. Jason, Kim and Zack went to the zord bay, watching to make sure the changes the others were making didn't effect their greatest weapons.

"That was almost too easy," Jason stated once everything was secure.

Tommy smirked. "Don't worry, Jas. The rest won't be."

The grin fell from Jason's face at these words. "Uh, yeah," he said after a moment. "You know, bro, that's really not very reassuring."

"Everyone ready?" Tommy questioned, ignoring Jason's words. Receiving affirmatives, Tommy nodded. "Alright. We'll meet back here in ten hours." Tommy watched as each Ranger headed off to their assignments, Jason and Trini morphing as they each headed to speak to some military leaders, Zack and Kim heading out to the few people that already knew the Rangers' identities and Billy leaving to gather supplies. Once they were gone, Tommy teleported to magical LA, leaving the Command Centre under the watchful eye of the reprogrammed Alpha.

888

_Finally,_ Lord Zedd thought to himself. The Power Rangers had always tended to hang around each other but until Tommy took in that boy, there had been at least part of each day that they went their separate ways. Zedd had watched the Rangers that night until they'd teleported out to speak to Zordon. He'd gone to bed and finalized plans to teach his arrogant boy a lesson. When he'd gotten up the next day, he'd returned to watching them, waiting his chance, but it never came. They spoke quietly throughout the day, writing large parts of their conversation and taking great care to shield them from view. They bedded down together in Tommy's apartment without once leaving to check in with their families. They repeated the same actions the next day. Zedd had almost assumed he'd find the same thing when he checked this morning but only Victor remained in Tommy's house. Scanning the town, he quickly found Zack alone, speaking to some people Zedd vaguely recognized from battle footage before his arrival. None of the others showed though. He expanded the scan and found Kim in a nearby town. Stone Canyon, he thought they called it. A worldwide scan discovered the morphed Red and Yellow Rangers each speaking to different groups on the other side of the world. Billy seemed to be shopping in Japan. Tommy, however, was nowhere to be found. On a worldwide scan.

Zedd frowned at that oddity but let it go for the moment. He needed one of the others, one of those closest to Tommy. "Goldar. Scorpina."

"My Lord," they said as one, both eager to enact the plan after their spectacular defeat at Tommy's hands, waiting only the target.

"Bring me the Pink Ranger," he said, choosing the currently unmorphed Ranger closest to his boy.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Mrs. Stanton smiled at Tommy as he entered her store. She started to suggest a few books to him but he shook his head no. "Ranger business today."

There were no customers in the shop at the moment so Mrs. Stanton locked up before leading Tommy back to her office. Tommy explained the Ranger's plans over tea. Mrs. Stanton frowned worriedly while he spoke. When finished, she said, "The magical communities will not go for this, Tommy. You know we can't expose ourselves like that."

Tommy smiled. "That's the thing. _We_ won't be exposed, not to Earth at least. Zedd already knows about us anyway. The world is used to seeing magic from aliens now. They're even used to aliens that look like us wielding powers. All we have to do is tell them our people are from another world - which in a certain point of view is the truth. We just happen to be from a world within this world. The magical communities will simply be alien allies of the Power Rangers, who most assume to be aliens as well. The statute of secrecy remains unbroken."

She thought about that then slowly nodded. "That just might work. In fact, this could be a great help in protecting the statute of secrecy. Since the war in England keeps trying to leak over into the muggle world …"

When she drifted off, Tommy said, "We just need to word it right. Would you help me with that?"

"I'll need to look up a couple things …" She scanned her bookshelves, quickly finding the ones she wanted. "It's been awhile since I sat in the magical senate. We'll need to decide who is best for you to approach as well. Perhaps start with a few of my old friends that still sit in the senate, over an informal lunch at my house? I can invite the Heads of the more powerful families as well."

"We need to make sure of our backing before anything comes to the attention of any government. I'll trust you to know which of your government contacts will be safe."

They sat in silence while Mrs. Stanton reacquainted herself with the laws most likely to effect this. Finally, she closed the books and sat them aside, pulled out a notebook and ink pen (she never cared for quills), and turned her attention back to Tommy. "Tell me about these alien invaders."

888

Goldar and Scorpina appeared in the throne room with the struggling Pink Ranger.

"Welcome, Pink Ranger," Zedd greeted.

Kim stopped struggling to glare at him. "What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Really, Pink Ranger, this cannot be so surprising. You are one of the children currently fighting my forces, are you not," Zedd returned with a dark laugh. "Even you would have to agree that makes you an 'honorable' target."

"Whatever it is, I won't-" She cut herself off as it occurred to her exactly what Zedd had said. "Honorable target? Tommy's words. Why _do_ you care what Tommy thinks about you?"

"That is hardly your concern, child." He turned to Goldar. "Take her to the dungeons and begin. Make sure at least two warriors are in the cell with her at all times. The boy is quite cunning, I will not have him walking in while our backs are turned."

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Tommy and Mrs. Stanton were working on a list of who to invite to lunch when Tommy's communicator chimed. When he answered, Alpha stated, 'Lord Zedd's forces have captured the Pink Ranger!'

Tommy sighed tiredly. "Her mission?"

'She had left the meeting and was captured outside.'

"That's good, anyway," he murmured. Louder, he asked, "The others?"

'Zack has returned and is currently watching Victor. Jason is currently speaking to a militia group, Trini has completed two and is in route to the third scheduled meeting. Billy is in the process of transporting his current purchases.'

"I assume you do not know Kim's exact location."

'Not yet.'

"Call Billy to meet me in the Command Centre," Tommy ordered, signing off. Turning to Mrs. Stanton he smiled tiredly.

"Go child," she said before he could speak. "We have already discussed the basics of who needs to be present at the lunch, I can easily finish the guest list alone."

"Thanks," Tommy said as he teleported out.

Billy arrived in the Command Centre just after Tommy and immediately moved to the control panels and began scanning. "Where are the others?" Billy asked while he worked.

"Not back yet," Tommy responded.

Billy frowned and turned from his scans to look at Tommy. "Kim's missing and you didn't call them?"

Tommy barely glanced up from his own scans - which were general lifesigns only. "Would any one of them be of assistance in your search?"

"No," Billy admitted after a long hesitation. Sighing, he turned back to the screen and resumed working. Silence fell heavy between them as they worked. After awhile, Billy asked, "What are _you_ working on?"

"Discovering Zedd's current patrol deployment."

Billy glanced over Tommy's shoulder. "How does a general lifesign scan tell you that? I can see how it would eventually however I can't see we'll have the time to gather enough data to analyze."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Really, Billy. What the hell do you think all that info we downloaded last time was about? - We have a full blueprint of the palace, we have their tactical manuals that include every security deployment used in their training. All I need is the basic layout of where they're standing currently to be able to compare it against that info to be able to at the least narrow down what pattern they're currently running. The longer your scans take, the more info I'll be comparing and the more I'll have narrowed it down. Of course, the longer we take, the longer they're holding Kim too."

Though he had other questions, Billy returned to his work at that reminder of what was currently at stake.

888

"I can't believe you didn't call us all immediately!" Jason complained. "She's _our friend_! We deserve -"

"ENOUGH!" The thunderous roar from the usually quiet White Ranger silenced them all. "Since you _insist_ on having this discussion _before_ rescuing your friend, I did not call you earlier because there was nothing you could do then and you had work to do. _We are at war!_ Get that through your heads. We cannot always stop everything just to stand around and worry about a friend. You will also notice that you are not Kimberly's only friends nor are you her family. I did not call any of her other friends or family either, and I won't over anything like this. I assure you they too would say they _deserve_ to know. I called you because you are supposed to be the soldiers of this war and I called you at the moment you could do something, if you'd shut up complaining about me not wasting time calling you beforehand!" Tommy's stormy gaze swept over them before locking with Jason's. "We are at war. There's a hell of a lot more at stake here than just the six of us and our friends and our feelings. We can't forget that when making our decisions. The six of us are the warriors here, we have to be ready to give our lives for our world here. You have to be aware that it might not be you that dies, it just might be one of your friends. And it might happen in the middle of a battle where you will not have even half a second to stop and grieve. If you can't handle that, if you can't put your personal feelings aside and look at this as a real war, tell me now."

Tommy waited a moment in which no one spoke, no one dared make a sound. "Otherwise, if you would be the warriors this world makes you out to be, you'll turn to the maps now and listen as I debrief you on this rescue mission."

Trini was the first to move, taking the seat at the table where Tommy had the maps spread out. Zack and Billy quickly followed. Jason dropped his gaze after a moment but still didn't move. "She's more than just a friend," he admitted softly.

"No kidding," was Tommy's dry response. "But, as harsh as it sounds, it doesn't matter. Right now, she's the captive and we have a mission to safely retrieve the captive. She's an objective, that's all. When she's here, when we're not in battle, she can be your whole damned world. But if you can't put your feelings aside when the mission requires it, you'll get us all killed. Her included." Tommy laid his hand on Jason's shoulder. "It's a command decision, Jas. That's what you asked me to do. Are you coming?"

"I'm coming," Jason said. It was a command decision, as Tommy said. The type of decision Jason wasn't comfortable making. That's why he'd asked Tommy to accept the leadership. He trusted the other boy, he believed Tommy would succeed in freeing Kim and getting them all home safely.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Rangers were surprised at how easily the mission was going. They were already within the dungeons, on the same level as Kimberly was being held, and they had yet to run into any opposition. Every other time they'd had to fight the whole way but the planning, Tommy's leadership made a world of difference.

A scream rend the air. Tommy ignored the sound as he continued scanning their surroundings while the other Rangers froze at their friend and teammate's distress. Without a thought, Jason took off running towards the sound. Tommy didn't bother trying to stop him, anything that would work would only draw more attention to their position, placing them in greater danger. Instead, Tommy quietly ordered, "Zack, take guard position."

Not waiting for a response, Tommy picked up speed, following in Jason's wake as silently as possible. Looking around the last corner, Tommy saw Kimberly chained to the wall, bruised and bloody, sobbing Jason's name. Jason was pinned on the ground in front of her by Goldar, the alien warrior held his sword up, taunting Jason before swinging downward.

Jason flinched as the blade approached him. Then he slowly opened his eyes when nothing happened, his eyes grew big as he found the White Ranger's saber looked much larger when it was less than an inch in front of his eyes. Tommy moved, throwing Goldar's blade up and forcing the alien away, and only then did it occur to Jason just why he'd had such a close view of his teammate's blade.

Tommy fought against Goldar and Scorpina, forcing them back. Billy worked on freeing Kim of her chains while Zack and Trini fought the putties that appeared the moment Billy touched the chains. Jason joined them against the putties. The moment Kim was freed, Jason rushed to her side, everything else forgotten. He offered her soft reassurances as he picked her up bridal style. Turning to the doorway, he called out, "I have her! Let's go!"

Tommy frowned to himself at this. The plan was now well forgotten. Jason wasn't suppose to carry Kim out, he was one of the stronger fighters. As the medic, Billy was to see to Kimberly while the others guarded over them. But again, there was nothing to be done about that now, Tommy motioned Billy to take close guard position - the place Trini was to have as the secondary medic of the team. Zack and Trini took the outer guard posts and the five moved out. Tommy held back, keeping Goldar and Scorpina at bay until the others cleared the room, then he pushed Scorpina into Goldar's side and rushed after his team. As they fought their way through the castle, Zack, Trini and Tommy circled around Jason, Billy and Kim, fighting back any opposition. After what seemed like hours, or days, they finally reached their teleport site. Just as Billy and Jason started to teleport out with Kimberly, Lord Zedd stepped into sight and fired a blast towards the three.

"No!" Trini yelled as she threw herself at her teammates, pushing them out of harms way, taking the blast on herself. The hit threw her into the far wall where she fell, silent and unmoving.

"TRINI!" the other original Rangers screamed.

Tommy growled and ordered, "Jas, Bill, _go_! Zack, get Trini and go! Now!" He stepped between his team and the dark lord, using his own body as a shield and meeting the man's gaze unflinchingly.

Jason immediately teleported out with Kimberly and Billy. Zack rushed to Trini's side but hesitated on leaving Tommy alone. Seeing Trini's state, he knew there was no time to waste so he left, praying Tommy would make it out right behind him.

The moment the others left, Lord Zedd waved his hand, raising a teleportation shield. Goldar and Scorpina finally made it to the room along with over a dozen putties. They quickly moved to surround the young Ranger leader who remained unmoving. Zedd smirked and said, "Come, child, you and I have much to discuss."

"No thanks. I'm a bit busy right now," Tommy flippantly responded before trying a spell he'd never attempted and barely read about. He apparated, trying for a distance much further than was ever dreamed possible. With a loud bang, he appeared in the desert outside the Command Centre, falling to his knees from the jarring landing. Checking himself over, he smiled as he found himself completely whole. "Mrs. Stanton will never believe this," he softly commented to himself. He barely believed it.

Standing and dusting himself off, he teleported into the Command Centre and rushed to the infirmary to check on his team.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

As the adrenaline rush of performing the impossible began to fade, worry replaced it. Lord Zedd was the very last one Tommy ever wanted to know of his magical heritage. Not with Zedd already obsessing over him, not with those notes of Zedd's bringing up half forgotten memories. Not with the questions Zedd was asking. Not when Tommy himself didn't know the answers nor did he want to know. He wanted to leave those dark memories hidden, to forget his heritage, to just be 'Tommy Oliver' with no history beyond the moment he moved out on his own and took on the responsibility of caring for Victor. But now because of the failed plan, that hope was gone. Apparation was the only possible method of escape, he didn't regret the choice, but now Zedd knew he was magical.

With Zedd knowing that, and already asking those questions … perhaps it was time Tommy found his own answers.

Tommy stopped just inside the infirmary doors, the absolute stillness in the crowded room pulling him from his thoughts.

No one's speaking. No one's moving. Just stillness. From a group that's never silent, never still. Tommy said nothing into the unnatural silence. His gaze moved to Billy, the team medic. The one that should be moving right now, should be busy. But the Blue Ranger just stood there, stock-still. Zack sat on the floor, staring at his hands with a shocked expression. Jason stood over the bed where Kimberly laid, her injuries mostly untreated as she clutched Jason's hand tightly. Her gaze, like Jason's, like Billy's, was on the other bed.

Tommy slowly stepped into the room, moving so he could see around the others even as he knew what he would find.

He didn't recognize her at first. Even knowing who it had to be, his mind refused to believe that sight could possibly be Trini Kwan. The girl whose serene nature balanced the otherwise overwhelming presence of the others. She had a sense of dignity, of peace that flowed from her that couldn't help but sooth all who came in contact. There was no serenity surrounding her now, no dignity remaining.

Bare now of her Ranger armor, the damage wrought by Zedd's power blast was all too clear. Her clothes were shredded, what remained wasn't yellow anymore, so saturated in blood it was black. Half her chest was … gone. Burned away by power. Her body crushed. There was just no way … That could not be Trini.

"She's dead," Tommy breathed the words softly in the silence, didn't see the others flinch in response nor did he see when they turned to him, looking for something they couldn't name. In that moment, they saw the sorrow and loss, the denial and acceptance, the anger and fear they all felt clearly visible in him.

His voice breaking, Zack quietly said, "Tommy." There was so much in that one word, in their gazes, so many demands. They were begging Tommy to fix this, to undo what couldn't be undone. They demanded for his leadership, for him to tell them what to do, where to go, how to move on. They begged him to be the parent and tell them everything would be okay, that it was all just a terrible nightmare and they could wake up now safe because he was there. They demanded to know _**how he could have let this happen**_.

Like walls slamming down, all hints of emotion fled Tommy's face and stance. Without a hint of hesitation remaining, Tommy crossed the distance to Trini's bedside, lifted the sheet from the foot of the bed and covered her. Then he turned to face their silent accusations. For a moment he couldn't speak, couldn't think of a single word to say. What do you say at a time like this? 'She died fighting for what she believed'? 'She'll be missed'? 'I'm sorry'? So many meaningless words, none of them change the fact that Trini isn't here. Nothing changed the fact that she was dead when her life should just be starting, that she would never be sixteen. There were no words.

But there had to be words. There had to be action. Otherwise they, their whole world died with her. As much as there were no words, there was even less _time_.

"I can't make it better," Tommy said to them. "I can't bring her back. I could tell you she died protecting what mattered most to her but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with. I could tell you how it shouldn't have happened, that no one should die this young. But the truth is people die younger than her everyday, for less reason. The difference is we don't know them and Trini's a friend. A lot of things happen that shouldn't, that in a perfect world would never be. Hell, I wish I could just tell you nothing like this will happen again but … even if we weren't fighting a war, I couldn't promise that. There's just … there is nothing I can say." He took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Billy. See to Kim's injuries, please."

The Blue Ranger startled slightly at his name but quickly moved to Kim's side at the reminder. Tommy picked up the Yellow morphed from the table beside Trini. "We need to find someone to match this Power…"

"You replace her just like that?" Zack demanded. "It's that easy for you? Just like, she's dead, let's find another."

"It's not _easy_. There's just nothing else…" Tommy sighed. For just a moment, the weight of his emotions and the responsibility they placed upon him weighing him down was clear for them all to see. Then he pushed it aside, masked it from them once more. "We're at war, we can't just stop. If we do … Tell me this, Zack. If you were the one that died, would you want the whole world to die with you? Or would you rather we continued on?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll take Trini and I'll inform her family. Then I'll check with a few fighters I know to see if the Power is compatible with any of them. If not, we'll run a scan for someone when I get back. I'll be back as soon as I can. Everyone stay here until then. We don't need to make things easier for Zedd."

Tommy waited. Zack finally nodded in agreement, then Billy. Kim murmured an okay. Jason just stared at him with a blank expression, still in shock. Knowing he can't wait for Jason to come out of his shock, Tommy teleported to the morgue with Trini's body.

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After leaving Trini at the morgue, Tommy cleaned up before teleporting in front of her house. His communicator chimed before he took a single step.

"I'm here."

Billy said, 'Kim's injuries are more substantial than we'd considered. She'll survive and be able to do most of what she could before. However the best case, it will be years before she could withstand the pressures of morphing.'

"Send me her morpher and I'll check the fighters I know against it. Go ahead and start a scan for anyone that matches as backup. We'll put the protections around her house first ... She will still be able to handle teleportation?"

'That will not be an issue,' Billy assured. 'I already warned her to keep her communicator on at all times. She said she wants to learn how to run the med lab and more on the scanners so she can hold down the base.'

A small smile touched Tommy's lips at this, though it didn't last long. "She is strong. Anything else? I'm in front of the Kwan residence."

Since there was nothing else, they signed off. Tommy took a deep settling breath and approached the door.

A young girl answered his knock and said, "Trini is not home."

"I know," Tommy stated. "I came to speak with her parents."

The girl let him in and led the way to the sitting room. "Uncle, this guy wants to talk to you."

There were three adults present, Tommy recognized them from pictures Trini showed him of her parents and aunt.

Mr. Kwan put down his book. "How can I help you?"

Tommy took a deep breath. "I'm Tommy Oliver, White Ranger. Were you aware Trini's a Power Ranger? The Yellow Ranger, to be precise."

The aunt gasped in shock, her daughter yelled, "Really?"

"We ... suspected," Mr. Kwan admitted. "She changed so much when the Power Rangers first showed. She never would tell us anything."

"Until very recently it was against the rules to even think about telling anyone," Tommy informed. "With the changes, she would have told you soon."

"Would have," Mrs. Kwan repeated the words softly to herself.

"Is my daughter hurt?"

Tommy started to answer, stopped, looked at the little girl. Mr. Kwan saw this and said, "Su, why don't you go play outside while we speak."

Su didn't look like she wanted to leave but she did as told. Once she was gone, Tommy tried to speak again but the words caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Trini ... was killed in action, early this morning."

Mrs. Kwan wailed in sorrow, Trini's aunt moved to her side and held her as both cried. Mr. Kwan paled but kept his composure. "How?"

"It was a rescue mission. She saved three lives at the moment of her death."

888

Talking to the Kwan family had been the absolute hardest thing Tommy had ever done. While he prayed to never have to do such a thing again, he understood war enough to know how unlikely that would be. Especially since they were currently down two warriors.

None of the fighters Tommy knew came anywhere near matching either of the Powers, he could only hope Billy had better luck with his scans. He was thinking of teleporting to Mrs. Stanton and asking her if she had any ideas when he saw Mr. McNeill sitting on a park bench.

Steeling himself, he walked over to the man. When McNeill looked up, the shock at Tommy's actually approaching him visible across his face, Tommy asked, "Who is it?"

"What?" McNeill questioned.

"Who is it that you think I am?"

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After refusing to accompany Mr. McNeill to his house, yet agreeing it wasn't a conversation for the middle of the park, Tommy teleported them both to Mrs. Stanton's shop.

"Your name is Ushtar Zalias," Mr. McNeill began.

"If you're right," Tommy added.

McNeill sighed but otherwise ignored the interruption. "Your mother is Soturi Zalias nee Guerrier. The Guerrier line was thought to have died out generations ago. With Soturi's entrance it was learned they and a few other families had chosen to separate from the Wizardry World and muggle world, forming their own commune. Soturi is a kind woman who has been heartbroken since you were taken from her. Your father," McNeill paused but Tommy's said nothing, "was called Sumar Zalias. Very little is known of him and Soturi wouldn't speak of him with me. She did give me this ... picture of them together."

He sat a crystal on the table between them and as his hand moved away, a holo of a man and woman appeared in the air over it.

"Fuck," Tommy breathed.

"Tommy!" Mrs. Stanton rebuked.

"Sorry," he murmured absently. Still staring at the image, he asked, "Sumar Zalias is dead?"

"I'm sorry," McNeill said in response.

"How?" When McNeill hesitated, Tommy said, "I'm a warrior, a Ranger. I have no need of you to try to sugarcoat the issue. How did he die and what proof is there he truly is dead?"

"Proof?" He shook his head. "Near the end of the first war against You-Know-Who, he targeted your mother and yourself for some reason. When I asked Soturi she said it was something to do with her inheritance, she would have to be the one to explain that to you. At the same time, Albus Dumbledore found out he was targeting the Potter family as well. Something to do with a prophesy I believe. Your mother was close to Lily Potter and they decided to stay together. They cast the Fidelius charm on the place they were staying. Then your mother grew sick and, unable to go to St. Mungos, Dumbledore hid her in a private room in the Hogwarts infirmary. The Secret Keeper betrayed the vow, You-Know-Who came and killed your father and James and Lily Potter before attempting to kill Harry Potter. Whatever actually happened there, we all know You-Know-Who's body was destroyed and his spirit stayed around until somehow he reclaimed a body and restarted the war. When your mother heard of the attack, she sent me there. I found you still alive in the crib with Harry Potter who appeared dead at first but quickly revived." McNeill shuddered at he memory, recalling how his scans all showed little Harry Potter to be dead. He'd reached down to pick up the only survivor but little Ushtar wouldn't let go of Harry's hand. A glow had surrounded them and suddenly Harry was breathing again. He'd picked up Ushtar then, saw Sirius Black coming for Harry and, not having known Sirius was the Secret Keeper as he'd only read the note Soturi gave him, he'd left feeling sure Harry's godfather would take care of him.

"Everyone was dead," Tommy softly breathed, too low for the others to hear. Meeting McNeill's eyes, he asked again, "What of Sumar Zalias? Did you see his body? How did he appear to die?"

"He is dead, Tommy. I know. I saw him." When Tommy continued to silently demand more, he said, "He was beheaded. I saw ... it was him."

"He wasn't human," Tommy explained, his gaze returning to the holo once again. He reached forward, made a motion over the crystal and it began playing back a multitude of images, one after another. The same man was present in most the images though the era changed around him. McNeill let out a soft gasp as he recognized the four Hogwarts founders standing with Sumar Zalias. Around that time and in every holo from before then, another man appeared who looked like a slightly older version of Sumar. Tommy waved his hand once more, stopping the playback on a holo of just the two men.

"This is an image crystal, found only in the Shujaa System. We have one in the Command Centre. Sumar Zalias has 'died' many times while on Earth, though beheading would kill even his species," Tommy added quietly to himself as he stared at the image of the two men. "That begins to explain Zedd's interest in the line. But why would he be Sumar Zalias? That should be the oldest... unless he's dead as well. Zedd's not looking for either of them, just a descendant. I still don't see why he's looking for a specific ... unless that one is the only one descended from them both? Maybe he thinks that would make up for the other species' blood."

"Tommy?" Mrs. Stanton said after a moment's silence.

Tommy offered a small smile. "Can you do a family tree spell? Before anything else, I really need to know if he's right."

"I can't, but I can supply the funds needed to have it done."

888

That night, Tommy found himself deep within Gringotts bank, the only human in a cavern full of goblins as Ragnuk, the ruler of the Goblin Nation, joined him staring at the results of the family tree spell.

"Legend has it," Ragnuk said, "Ragnuk the First traveled through a great void to our homeland, where he founded our great Nation, in the company of two great warriors. A man called Etifedd and his younger brother called Putera."

He motioned to the two names though it was far from necessary. Tommy's name showed as Tommy the White Tiger Ranger Ushtar Zalias de Etifedd. Right about that was his mother, Soturi Zalias nee Guerrier, and his father. Putera de Sumar Drakonas Zalias. His date of birth was over three thousand years ago, he died as Mr. McNeill said. Almost the whole of Wizardry History appeared between Tommy's mother's name and his uncle. Etifedd Drakonas Zalias died before his great-great-great-great-great grandchildren were old enough to open their now famous school. Etifedd's only child was a very famous son. Myrddin Wyllt Ambrosius, known now simply as Merlin, showed to die the same day as his father.

Tommy's eyes followed the direct line of heirs from his uncle's name, through Salazar, passing many other famous names along the way. He paused at the Peverell brothers, absently wondering if the story of the Hallows held any truth. He doubted it since the story always made it seem like Antioch Peverell died unmarried and without an heir. As it was, he showed to die seven months before his son Wulfric was born. It continued straight to his mother, as he'd expected after reading Zedd's files. It was still rather strange to see his mother was the direct descendant (even if over two thousand years removed) of her husband's brother.

As he recalled Voldemort claimed to be the 'heir' to Salazar Slytherin, Tommy now understood what Mr. McNeill said about him targeting Soturi. He might be a descendant, Tommy had nowhere near the patience to try to search out the man's name on this overly large family tree, but he most definitely was not 'the heir'. Tommy wasn't overly surprised that such a man as Voldemort showed himself to be would handle the situation by trying to kill anyone with a stronger claim than his own.

Tommy's eyes moved to the top of the family tree, passed his father and uncle's names to their own parents. Gwyn the White Tiger and Lord Zedd Drakonas Zalias. "What I wonder," Tommy commented, "is how a White Ranger and a Green Dragon Lord have children together when their very natures are at war with each other."

"It is your grandfather you are currently fighting?" Ragnuk questioned.

"Yeah. Life sucks sometimes." Tommy sighed as he forced his gaze away from the tapestry.

"The legends said the two warriors left across the great void to leave their father's land. It appears their mother's death might have been the catalyst behind this decision." Ragnuk looked Tommy over. "While the Wizardry World has been less than worthy of those great mentioned, I see a great and honorable warrior in you."

"I stay true to my honor," Tommy acknowledged. "I'd planned to think though just how to argue my case. Ragnuk, would the Goblin Nation be interested in fighting alongside the Power Rangers against an Empire of many worlds and great power, led by the most feared throughout the 'verse Lord Zedd of Nim who happens to be my grandfather?"

Ragnuk laughed. "A true warrior. The Goblin Nation would be proud to fight and die alongside you."

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Note - Minor rewrite to chapter 1, nothing of major importance.

**Chapter 31**

There were more people present when Tommy returned to Mrs. Stanton's place, family tree in hand. Mrs. Stanton smiled at him and introduced, "Tommy, this is Senator Cleary, Unspeakable Norris, and Head of National Magical Defense Madden."

Tommy shook each of their hands but his attention was more on those standing with Mr. McNeill. McNeill stepped forward and said, "This is Auror Jessel and this is Soturi Zalias. Your mother."

Soturi took a step towards Tommy, raising her hand as though to touch his cheek but dropping it again as Tommy remained still and unwelcoming.

"I see that," Tommy said without a trace of emotion showing. He stared at her for a long moment, unsure what to think, how to react. Then he sighed and stepped around her, handing the family tree to Mrs. Stanton. Soturi looked heartbroken but kept her silence, afraid to say the wrong thing to her newly found son.

Mrs. Stanton frowned at Tommy's lack of reaction to his mother but took the parchment. "What is... By Merlin," she breathed.

Tommy commented, "You know, I always thought it was strange to swear by Merlin, like he's a god or something. It's stranger though, knowing he's my cousin."

That had everyone, even Soturi, crowding around to view the family tree. Tommy continued, "My father and his brother never went by their names here, only titles. Etifedd Drakonas Zalias - Heir to the Green Dragon's Kingdom. Putera de Sumar Drakonas Zalias - Prince and Ranger of the Green Dragon's Kingdom. They probably even blocked their true names from their memories and the memories of the others that came with them, so no one could speak them even by accident. A smart move, seeing as Zedd placed a taboo on their names the moment he realized they'd gone beyond the worlds of his empire. Seeing how his name shows here, it seems they even placed protections against their father's full true title from appearing anywhere. Then, from what I gather from Zedd's notes and how my name shows on this, after over two thousand years of hiding, Putera made a foolish mistake when his child was born."

McNeill was the first to find his voice after this. "What mistake was that?"

Tommy smiled bitterly. "For the title of 'Etifedd', heir, to appear by my name, he had to have used the Imperial Royalty's naming ceremony. He basically shouted to Zedd our location and my existence. And now, Lord Zedd of Nim is here, threatening our world. You thought Voldemort was bad, you haven't seen anything yet."

"That's impossible," Auror Jessel stated. "This isn't... Your father couldn't have been alive before Merlin and even if he was, _his_ father couldn't possibly still be around let alone a threat to anyone."

"Goblin created family tree," Tommy pointed out the obvious. "You can see it yourself. Etifedd and Putera died young. Zedd is still young himself. Nimians go through most their physical aging in the first twenty five to thirty years, at a rate just slower than humanity. Their physical forms don't change much after that point until they are well over Zedd's age. As far as the Power difference... The other night, I found it necessary to apparate. I'd read about it but had never attempted it before. I had a bit of a jarring landing but for a first attempt it went rather well, especially if you take into consideration the distance."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Mrs. Stanton said.

"I apperated back to California from the moon."

"Unbelievable," McNeill breathed.

"This means your Rangers are fighting against your grandfather," Madden said. "Now that you know this, what do you plan to do?"

Tommy met his eyes. "Recently, Zedd's forces attacked the children's wing of a hospital during which I stated that was the most dishonorable of targets. Zedd responded by sending me a note claiming he'd given his forces too much leeway and they'd chosen the target which he'd never allow again. Whether or not that was true, it showed he wanted me to believe him honorable." He took a deep breath. "There was a boy in that hospital that was abused by his father. He asked my help. After talking to a few people, I was emancipated and granted full custody of that boy. His doctor was afraid this might make him a target in the war. I assured her they couldn't touch him because of that. That angered Zedd so he abducted my Pink Ranger, Kim, and tortured her. When we were rescuing her ... he tried to kill her and two other Rangers in one shot but Trini, our Yellow Ranger took the blast on herself and died for them. Kim survived but was injured to the extent she can no longer stand with us in battle."

Tommy paused, letting them think about that for a moment. "What am I going to do now? The blood relation changes nothing. I am going to stand with my Rangers and ask the world to join us in standing against Lord Zedd of Nim. I'll ask the Wizardry World to stand with us."

"The statute of secrecy..." Auror Jessel began.

"Does not come into play here," Tommy interrupted. "The world is used to magic users from other planets, they will easily believe any that fight beside us are aliens as well. Considering a large part of our world is descended from someone on that family tree, and likely the rest are from the others that came on their ship, it isn't even stretching the truth much. We just have enough humanity mixed in to keep the wizard average lifetime under two hundred years. But even if that wasn't true, Zedd knows of the Wizardry World. He knows it's descended from his people. He's not going to just let that be. - At this time, I have two Ranger positions that need filled and no one we've checked is compatible. So what I'm going to do right now is take the Coins and teleport into the largest magical communities and hope they react to someone soon. Mrs. Stanton, I'll leave that family tree with you. You can use it with the other information I've given you to explain the situation to whoever you choose. If you need me," he handed her a communicator, "just press her and say my name."

Tommy glanced at his mother before teleporting out, never having spoken a word to her.

Mrs. Stanton smiled at Sotori. "It will be okay, Mrs. Zalias. Tommy is a good kid but he is rather overwhelmed with new information right now. Give him time."

888

Continued - Review, let me know what you think! - Tell me what Harry Potter characters you'd like to see here.


End file.
